Dream into Reality
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Natsume a college student was having a wet dream every night. In his dreams, he was making love to a beautiful brunette girl name Mikan. He doesn't know if this girl exist but much to his surprise a new student came who look like the girl in his dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not sutaible for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

* * *

Chapter 1:

_"Ah..." A brunette girl moaned in arousal while Natsume started to trail some butterfly kisses in her neck. Natsume's kiss started to trail down, going far to her breast. "Nat-su-me" the girl moaned. Natsume started to lick her hard rigid peaks as she put her right arm around his neck while the other started to pull Natsume's hair. They were inside Natsume's room having their wild love making while the other's was enjoying the party for Ruka's birhtday in a famous five star hotel.  
_

_She save all her strength to put Natsume below her. _

_"Natsume, it's my turn...get ready" she gently touched his bared chest as she kissed his lips. Natsume kissed back as he felt the girl touch his erection and gently stroked it with her hands. _

_"Ah! Mikan!" Natsume moaned. Mikan leaned down and she put the erected manhood on her mouth as Natsume moaned some more. "Mikan! Ah! Stop it! Ah!" Natsume moaned some more in arousal. He hold her shoulder and gently pull her up. Mikan looked at her with those innocent orbs he loved the most. He gently pull Mikan to him and kissed her. When their lips met, Natsume gently switch their bod son that he is the one towering her. He broke the kiss._

_"You shouldn't do that Mikan. Now here's your punishment" Natsume whispered seductively in her ears. He leaned down and gently kiss her flat stomach then continue going down to her womanhood. He stuck out his tongue and gently suck and lick her clit. Mikan moaned in delight_

_"Natsume! Ah! Ah!" Mikan moaned while her head is moving around. Natsume pulled up and look at Mikan lovingly. He placed himself between her legs and leaned down to gently kissed Mikan's lips. Mikan put her long legs around his waist so that she can feel the tips of his manhood on her clit. Natsume decided to come inside when-_

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Natsume suddenly get up from his king sized bed.

'Damn! This alarm clock!' Natsume shouted in his mind

His both arms was placed beside him when he felt something sticky and wet. 'What the? Another wet dream? Another weird one? Why is that girl always appearing in my wet dreams?' Natsume thought to himself but then he smiled when he remember the girls face.

'That girl is really beautiful with her flushed face! What is that girl's name again? Ah yes! It's Mikan!' Natsume thought to himself then smiled.

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan huh? Wonder who is that girl?" Nastume said to himself then removed his sheets and put it in the laundry basket.

Yes, I'm Natsume Hyuuga. It's bee 5 months since those wet dreams always bugs me but I can say I liked it. But it's kinda weird because every time I'm having my wet dream, that girl named Mikan is always my partner. Really weird huh? She has brunette hair and chocolate orbs. She is also super sexy! In other words, she is indeed beautiful and hot. I really wondered sometimes if someone like her exist in this stupid planet. Silly me, but every time I'm having my little activity with her in my dreams my heart seems to beat fast. And no, I'm not in love with her! Maybe yes, but I just won't admit it. That's so idiotic! Falling in love was not on my vocabulary especially if the girl doesn't exist.

I'm living on my own pad given of course by my parents. They say I'm handsome and hot and I do believe them because in school, girls seems to swoon over me. They even called me "The World's greatest Playboy". You asked why? Because in one week I'm having 3 girlfriends. Yeah, I maybe a playboy but I'm not like the others who is some kind of a sex-starved man. I still have respect on my body for Christ's sake! I do flirt but I do not bring girls in my bed. They would have just scatter there idiotic germs on my sheets.

Anyways, I'm really curious about this girl. I really wonder who's this girl is and why is she always appearing in my dreams. My best friend Ruka is the only person who knows about me, having some sort of wet dreams. I even told him about this girl and he will end up saying "That's a sign Natsume" or sometimes he will say "You must be in love with her that's why she's appearing in your dreams". Ha! Silly Ruka! I don't even know if this girl exist in this planet. So I will end up answering him "Shut up Ruka" or sometimes "Whatever Ruka". Like I care!

Okay enough with the introduction!

**End of POV**

Natsume walked inside the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. After his morning routine he climbed on his red jaguar and made his way on his school named Gakuen Alice. When he arrived on his school some girls started to squeal when they recognized his car. He climbed out of his car and his current girlfriend walk into him.

"Hi Natsume-kun!" the girl said Aya said flirtatiously. He didn't answers his girlfriend greetings and he just continue to walk. Aya run into him. "Natsume-kun! Let's walk together" Aya said as she put her arms around his arms.

"Oi, let go of my arm" Natsume said coldly as he pushed his girlfriend aside.

"Natsume-kun? What's the matter?" Aya asked

"What's the matter? I'm breaking up with you" Natsume said coldly and started to walk away leaving Aya crying.

* * *

"Oi, Ruka" Natsume greeted

"Oh! Hi Natsume! How's your sleep?" Ruka asked teasingly. Natsume scowled

"It's none of your business Ruka" Natsume answered as he sat beside Ruka

"I see. Your not in the mood again huh Natsume? She's visiting you again huh? That's a sign Natsume" Ruka answered. See? That's what I told you. He's goddamn answer always irritated me.

"Whatever Ruka" Natsume answered irritably

"Whatever you say Natsume. By the way where's your girlfriend?" Ruka asked

"I broke up with her" Natsume answered while opening his manga.

"Again?" Ruka asked shocked. Natsume nodded

"Again" Natsume answered still focusing on his manga.

Suddenly, the bell rang. All of the students hurriedly stood up and ran from their class. Natsume and Ruka stood up and proceed on their class. When they enter the classroom, girls stop from their chitchatting to admire some beauty. They just ignored it and continue walking to their sit.

Moments later, their homeroom teacher Narumi come inside wearing a funny costume.

"Good Morning Class! Today will be having a new student!" Narumi said cheerfully

Whispers started to enveloped the room that makes Natsume irritated. He grabbed his manga and put it in his face. _'If that's a girl, I'm sure she will be one of my fan girls again' Natsume thought._

"Please come inside Mikan-chan" Narumi said cheerfully. That name makes Natsume shocked. He quickly removed the manga that was covering his face and patiently wait for the girl to come inside. His eyes wide in shock when he saw the girl.

"Hi Everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura! Nice Meeting you all!" the girl said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay! This is the first chapter of my first chaptered story under Rated M.I hope you like it! Please review! I know I said I'm going to post it when I finished all my stories but I was too excited to post this. Don't worry I'm going to continue my stories! I just post this so that you readers have an idea about this story. I'm going to update this when I finished my other stories! Don't worry it won't take that long because my other stories is going to end soon. Please review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not sutaible for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hi Everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura! Nice Meeting you all!" the girl said.

"Okay class! Be nice to Mikan-chan! Free time!" Mr. Narumi said and walked out the room. The other students walked out the room too. The only left at the classroom was Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and a certain raven haired girl. Mikan walked towards the raven-haired girl.

"Hotaru, how are you?" Mikan said smiling.

"I'm fine. How's auntie?" Hotaru asked

"Nothing changed" Mikan answered smiling sadly

"I'm glad you got the scholarship" Hotaru said and looked at Mikan

"Yeah! I'm so happy! At least it lessen my expenses" Mikan said and laughed.

_Not far..._

Natsume looked at Mikan with wide eyes. He can't believe the girl in his dreams is for real. _'Damn! Am I getting crazy? Is it really possible?' _Natsume thought. Deep in thought, he didn't realized Ruka was calling him.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka shouted that made the two girls looked at them. Natsume snapped out when Mikan turned her head to him. He looked away immediately

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume asked loosing his cool

"Are you okay? What happened to you?Why are you spacing out?" Ruka asked worriedly

"Huh? Nothing Ruka. Come on let's go" Natsume said and walked out the room fastly. Ruka followed him and stop for a while.

"Nice meeting you Sakura-san! I'm Ruka Nogi" Ruka said while smiling to her as he handed her his hand for a friendly shake hand

"Nice meeting you too Nogi-san" Mikan said and take Ruka's hand

"Ruka is fine, Sakura-san" Ruka said still holding her hand while looking at her. Mikan felt uncomfortable

"Ummm, okay...but call me Mikan okay?" Mikan said and withdrew her hands on his grip

"Ummm, sorry for that...well okay, I'll call you Mikan" Ruka said

"Ruka!" Natsume shouted irritably from outside. He saw the entire scene at the classroom. _'Damn it' _Ntasume cursed on his mind

"Coming!" Ruka shouted back. "I need to go now" Ruka said and took off.

* * *

At the cafeteria...

Natsume was sitting at his chair staring at the brunette sitting at the right side of their table together with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko while he was with Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Yuu.

"Natsume-kun..." A tiny voice said. Natsume looked up

"What do you want bitch?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Natsume-kun can we talk about us?" Aya said

"I thought I made it clear that I'm broke up with you since this morning" Natsume said

"But Natsume-kun...can you at least tell me why" Aya begged

"Tch...nothing...It's just that I don't have business with you anymore, so please leave now before my patience reached its limit" Natsume said and drink some soda. Aya turned her back and run outside the cafeteria.

"Stupid girl" Natsume cursed

"I believe your the stupid here" a voice said. He looked for where the voice came from and shocked to see that it was Mikan

"Are you looking for trouble little girl" Natsume said

"No, I can't say that but I just wanted to tell you that it's not the right way to treat a girl" Mikan said and looked at Natsume. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Then, what is the right way to treat a girl?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan's brown eyes. _'She's really beautiful' _Natsume thought. Her hazel brown eyes compliments her long brunette hair that has curly tips in the end. She not wearing any make-up except for a lip gloss. But her uniform seems to old because it was already faded. Natsume can see that she is not rich the way she dress but still beautiful in his eyes.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" Mikan coldly

"Oh really? But I have no plans on finding it out, so I guess I will be stuck up in the way I used to be unless you agree to teach me" Natsume said and smirked

"I have no plans on teaching someone as cocky as you Mr.? What is your name by the way cocky bastard?" Mikan asked

"You're fighting with me but you don't even know my name...fine then, I'm Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said still eying Mikan

"In the first place I don't really intend to know your name but since this incident happened I think I do need your name Hyuuga so that I can sue you for verbal abuse" Mikan fight back

"Call me Natsume little girl and I don't think you can, it seems that you can't even buy a new pair of uniform then what else a lawyer?" Natsume said. He was really enjoying this but he didn't know that Mikan got insulted and hurt

"I maybe not rich but at least I'm not a bastard like you" Mikan fired back still feeling insulted and stood up

"I see, you're researching for me little girl?" Natsume smirked. Mikan stopped

"Don't flatter yourself" Mikan said continue walking out the cafeteria. Her tears started to form in her eyes as she continue to walk.

* * *

_Back at Natsume..._

The cafeteria grew silent when Mikan walked out

_'Damn, my heart was beating fast. I think I stepped on the line. I saw the hint of hurt and sadness in her eyes when I said she can't pay for a lawyer. Baka Natsume' _Natsume thought and stood up

"Natsume? Where are you going?" Koko asked but he didn't answer him and just continue walking. He walked outside to look for a certain brunette girl. He saw her sitting under a Sakura Tree. Her head was buried on her both arms that was place on top of her knees that was leveled on her chest. He walked towards her.

"Oi..." Natsume said catching her attention

"What are you doing here bastard? Why are you following me? Are you a stalker?" Mikan said looking up and wiped her tears. Natsume noticed that her eyes was red and couldn't help but felt guilty.

"Why are you crying little girl?" Natsume asked and sat beside her.

"Don't call me little girl will you?" Mikan said sleeting

"You haven't answer my question" Natsume said impatiently

"It's none of your business" Mikan said and was about to stood up when Natsume grabbed her hand

"I'm sorry" Natsume whispered

"Sorry for what? For insulting me? Don't be sorry Hyuuga, doesn't suit you" Mikan said irritably then jerk his hands away but Natsume didn't let go

"Natsume. I thought I told you to call me Natsume" Natsume and stood up

"I don't call my mortal enemy by their first name" Mikan said and continue withdrewing her hands on Natsume's grip

"Mortal enemy? Let's see if you still looked at me as an enemy after this" Natsume said and smirked

"What the hell are talk-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's lips being pressed in hers. She pushed Natsume but he didn't budge and instead he put his arms around her waist. Natsume bit her lower lips that made her gasps and opened her lips that gives the opportunity to Natsume to let his tongue explore her mouth. Mikan's eyes widen. She mustered all her strength and pushed Natsume. Mikan slapped Natsume's right cheek that made Natsume's face turned to the left.

"I hate you Hyuuga" Mikan muttered

"No, you don't and mostly you can't" Natsume said holding his sore cheeks while his bangs was covering his crimson eyes

"And why is that?" Mikan said still angry. But instead of answering her question, Natsume just continue walking. Mikan's tears started to fall from her eyes. _'Damn you Hyuuga, why do I feel like this?_

* * *

After class...

Natsume is on his way on the parking lot when he saw a certain brunette girl running.

_'She looks in a hurry, I wonder what happened?' _Natsume thought to himself. Due to curiosity, he followed the brunette. They arrive to the front gate. Mikan run towards a gray-hair teen who likes their age. When Mikan reached the green-hair guy he hug her but broke the hug immediately. The guy hold Mikan's hand and run fastly.

_'What the? And who the hell is that guy? Is she Mikan's boyfriend? Where will they go? Damn it!' _Natsume thought to himself. His blood was boiling and his chest was clenching. The fact that Mikan has a boyfriend tempt him to kill that guy. He even had the urge to pull Mikan to that gray-hair guy when he saw them hugging but he was able to control himself.

_'Why...why do I feel like this? Do...do I really love her?' _Natsume thought

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, this is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Please review minna-san! Your reviews always inspire me! Stay tune for the next chapter.  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not sutaible for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Natsume climbed out of his car. Girls started to shout and giggle when they saw him. _'Tsk! Typical girls' _Natsume thought. Suddenly, his eyes caught something. A blue BMW car passed in front of him. He saw a gray-haired buy on the driver's seat. His eyes narrowed. _'That guy is familiar' _he thought to himself. When the car parked, she saw a brunette girl in the front passenger seat. A vein popped on his head. _'What the? He's the guy yesterday! What is he doing here? And why is he with Mikan! That flirt' _he thought angrily to himself.

He eyed the two people in the car and he saw Mikan smiled sadly to the guy while the guy smiled back. It also seems too that the two ere talking about something. Mikan was about to climbed out of the car when the gray-hair guy pulled her into a hug. Mikan hugged back and started to cry. They broke the hug and Mikan smiled to the gray-hair before going out of the car. That scene made his eyes narrowed and his blood boil. They gray-hair guy started the engine and waved to Mikan while Mikan waved back.

Mikan followed the car by her eyes. When the car was out of her sight, she turned her heel and was about to walked away when someone grabbed her arms. She looked around and was shocked to see the great Natsume Hyuuga holding her arms.

"Oi, let go of my arm Hyuuga" She said coldly but Natsume didn't let go of her arm. "Oi! Didn't you heard what I said? I said let go" She shouted and started to jerked her arms from his grip.

"Who's that guy?" Natsume said glaring on her sharply.

"It's none of your damn business!" she answered him angrily. She turned around and was about to walked away when Natsume caught her hands.

"Don't turn your back when I'm speaking to you" Natsume shouted angrily. "I said who is that guy?"

"Why do you care so much anyway? It's not that, it's something to do with you!" she shouted and run away leaving Natsume behind.

_'Damn that gir!l'_ he cursed to himself and started to trail to his class. When he reach his classroom, she saw Mikan crying to Hotaru with Ruka patting his back. He looked at them for a moment and started to trail on his seat. He called out Ruka.

"Ruka!" He shouted opening his manga.

"Natsume? I didn't know you're already there! When did you came" Ruka asked to him

"How will you know? You're busy with that girl!" He said pointing at Mikan. Jealousy streaming on his body. Ruka bid his farewell to the two girls and walked towards him.

"What's happening to you? You seem not on the mood? Is she visiting you again?" Ruka said smirking. True enough, he had his wet dream again with Mikan.

"Shut up Ruka" He said coldly to his best friend. "Why is that baka crying?" he asked coldly so that Ruka won't be visible that he was getting worried.

"Ummm...well, it's a secret?" Ruka said hesitantly

"A secret? And why is that?" he asked getting impatient

"It's something personal. And by the way, why do you care anyway? You seem interested with her" Ruka said with his eyes glinting with excitement. He blushed and hide it.

"Shut up Ruka" Natsume said and hides his flushed face behind his manga

"Whatever you say Natsume" Ruka shrugged

* * *

Natsume walked towards his car when he saw the brunette girl running towards the parking lot. He followed her and saw her running towards the familiar blue BMW car. His eyes narrowed. He quickly run towards his own car and hop in. Since the car was across him, he can clearly see the actions of the passenger. When he saw the gray-haired girl started the engine, he started his own engine too and he block the way of the car. If not for the gray-haired boy's break they would have bump each other. The gray-haired boy removed his seat belt and go down quickly. He climb out too.

"Oi! What do you you're doing you moron?" the gray-haired guy shouted. He stood in front of him and glare at him coldly. "Do you know that you are wasting our time? If you don't want your life anymore, don't involve us!" the gray-haired guy continue. Mikan climbed out the car too.

"Youichii! Calm down" Mikan hold Youichii's right arm.

"This guy is irritating me! Doesn't he know that time is gold?" Youichi said angrily. Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Hyuuga, what do you think you are doing?" Mikan asked Natsume calmly

"Who is he?" Natsume asked calmly but with hardness in tone

"Why do you care anyway? And can you please let us passed! We have something to do importantly" Mikan shouted

"And what is that?" He asked

"You know Man, let us passed! We have somewhere to go!" Youichi shouted

"You can pass but not that girl!" Natsume answered back, grabbing Mikan's arm

"Hyuuga! Let go of me! Youichii! Help me!" Mikan shouted

"Oi! Let go of her!" Youichii said and hold his shoulder then punch him square in face. Natsume fall on his butt. Youichii dragged the shocked Mikan. Natsume stood up and grabbed Youichii's shoulder and punch him too. Youichii fell on his butt.

"I told you, you can go but not this girl!" he said and hoisted Mikan to his car and drove off leaving Youichii behind

* * *

**At the car...**

"Damn it Hyuuga! Why did you do that for?" Mikan shouted at Natsume. Natsume just ignored her and just continue looking at the road. A few blood were on his right cheek "Oi! Stop the car! I'm going down!" She said.

"You're not going back to that guy! So now! Shut up!" he shouted

"Hyuuga! Please! Stop this car! I need to go down!" Mikan said begging

"No!" he shouted back at her that made Mikan irritated. Mikan went to the driver's seat and reach the break on his foot. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" he asked. God! He's getting nervous! She's so near! He's just a few inches! He's going to be embarrassed of his manhood risen up. So before it happen he pushed Mikan back to her seat. He put the seat belt on her still looking at the road. "Just sit there!" he shouted. His still nervous. His body started to stir.

"Please! I really need to go down! I really need to go somewhere!" Her tears started to form in her eyes.

"Is he that important to you? That you're crying just to be with him? Is he your boyfriend?" he asked to her

"What are you talking about? he's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend. And he's not the one I'm crying for" she shouted at him. That made Natsume smiled. _'Good, it means I had a chance' _he thought

"Oi, baka" he started

"What!" Mikan said still tying to open the damn car door by her hand and stamp it with her feet.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked to her still looking at the road.

"And why?" Mikan asked back not looking at him

"I want to court you" he said comfortably. Not a single nervous or fear for rejection on his tone. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What! Are you crazy? I'm not going to be your toy!" Mikan said finally looking at him

"Consider yourself lucky little girl because I'm going to court you unlike the others, they are the one who's courting me" he said smirking at her

"You're so conceited! I don't want to! Just find another person to play with! Just let me go down!" Mikan shouted at him

"Look, whether you like it or not I'm going to court you and going to be my girlfriend soon and that's final Mikan. And oh by the way, call your soon-to-be-boyfriend Natsume from now on" Natsume declared with authority on his voice

* * *

**Author's note: Did you like it? Well, the gray-haired guy is You-chan! What will be his role with in their life? On the next chapter you will found out what is that "important" that Mikan and Youichii saying! Ja! I'll update soon I promise! Well, leave a review okay? The more review I got, the sooner update will be your reward dear readers!**

** Please review! Criticism and whatever is accepted but flames are highly prohibited!  
**

**By the way, ****Do you want me to put some sneak peaks?**

**This is ****cutenatsumexmikan saying bye-bye!**

**P.S-**

**-Hey there ****jewelsisters! I see you were one of my rival for my Natsume! Hehehehe! The list is getting long! Good Luck then! May the best girl wins! At siguradong ako yun! Hehehe! Kidding! Thanks for Reading and Review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It's been a week since Natsume started to court Mikan. He will gave Mikan some chocolates, flowers, stuffed toys and anything that a girl wants. But of course being the great Natsume Hyuuga, he is not aloof with mushy stuffs that's why instead of making his "courting" thing sweet it turn out bad. He will give those stuff to our dear Mikan in his most arrogant way. Sometimes he will shoved it to Mikan uncared and then leave but most of the time he will throw it to Mikan that sometimes that thing hit Mikan's head. Well, he can't walked out that easily, of course Mikan will nagged him first while he will give his nasty retorted to her.

But even if he courted her that way, some girls started to get furious to our dear innocent Mikan. Well, you couln't blame them. The most arrogant playboy but handsome genius was courting you will be heaven.

Like this day...

Mikan was eating in the cafeteria when our famous Natsume Hyuuga came. Girls started to giggle and squeak while he ignores his stupid fan girls as he walked towards the table of Mikan. Hearing that the girls started to shout and giggle again, Mikan knows that her high mighty suitor is there.

_"Great, he's here again! I wonder what will he do now" _Mikan thought to herself when suddenly something was paddling on her head. She looked back saw Natsume, hitting her with a bouquet of expensive roses.

"Oi baka, for you" Natsume said, still paddling the roses to Mikan's head.

"I don't need that Pervert" Mikan answered and glare at him.

"I don't care if you don't need or want it, just take it" Natsume said and put the stem on Mikan's mouth then walked away.

"Ja ne, idiot" Natsume said and waved his right hand as a sign of goodbye. Mikan's face was red because of fury. She removed the roses to her mouth and yelled.

"Natsume no baka!"

* * *

Next day...

It's their dismissal time, Natsume was walking around the school premises looking for a certain brunette girl. Suddenly, when he was near the Sakura Tree, he heard sobs. Curiously he walked towards the Sakura Tree and eavesdrop. He was surprise to see that his favorite brunette was crying her eyes out while hugging the stoic Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was patting the brunette's back. He thought of showing up or not. He choose the latter. He was eavesdropping and listening to what the two was talkng about.

"Stop crying now baka. You're crying makes me irritating. Tell me, what's bothering you" Hotaru said. Mikan looked up while Hotaru handed her a hanky.

"Ho-Hotaru, Mama is dead! This morning, the doctor called Youichi and said that Mama died this morning. Youichi went to my house and told me the bad news. We went immediately to the hospital and I found Mama lying on the morgue" Mikan said hiccuping. Hotaru's expression changed. She hugged Mikan tight.

"Stop crying now Mikan, just consider that Auntie was now happy. By the way, who paid for the funeral and hospital bills" Hotaru said

"Youichi, he paid for the funeral. I told him not to worry because I will pay him when I got a bigger money but he insisted not to. The hospital bill, I begged for the hospital to give me at least a week to pay that. I don't want to asked Youichi to pay for it. I'm a burden to him already since the day we brought Mama to the hospital. He's the one who's payed for the deposit and the pharmaceuticals. Hotaru I don't know what am I going to do anymore! The hospital said that if I can't pay my debt they will sue me! But I don't have money! How can I pay it!" Mikan said and started sobbing again.

"How much do you need?" Hotaru asked

"500,000 yen" Mikan answered

"That's big" Hotaru commented.

"Yeah. It's because of the other machines used" Mikan said

"No wonder it's big, Don't worry I'll hel-" Hotaru was cut off by a baritone voice.

"Oi, stop crying will you" Natsume said and come out

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked Natsume but Natsume ignored her. Instead, he walked towards Mikan and pulled her hand then dragged her.

"Come on" Natsume said and started to walked towards the parking lot. When they his car they stopped. He opened the passenger seat door

"Hop in" he commanded to Mikan.

"Why should I? And where will you bring me?" Mikan said and glared at her.

"Just hop in!" Natsume shouted.

"No!" Mikan said and was about to walked away when Natsume hoisted her and put her to the passenger seat. Natsume run towards the driver's seat. He started the engine and drive.

"Where are you taking me Natsume?" Mikan asked him but he ignored her. He just continue driving. A few moments later, he stopped the car in the bank. Natsume climb out and dragged Mikan out of the car. He dragged her inside the bank while Mikan was struggling. They walked towards the teller.

"What can I do to you sir?" the teller asked

"Withdrawal" Natsume said while signing his check using his right hand while the left was holding Mikan's hand.

"How much?" the teller asked again

"750.000 yen. And process it quickly, it's badly needed. It's emergency" Natsume said handling the check to the teller.

"Just wait a minute sir" the teller said and started processing the cheque.

"Natsume, you don't have to-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume

"Used the money to pay for your hospital debt and your debt to that gray-haired guy. I don't know how much is your debt with that gray-haired guy but pay him using the money. I don't want you having debt or any business to him. If you need money go to me" Natsume said looking at her

"But Natsume-" Natsume hold her hand more tightly but not to much to caused her little hand to crushed

"No buts. Lower your pride even just for now" Natsume said. A few moments, the teller came back

"Here the money sir" the teller said and handed him the envelop that contains the money. He grabbed the money and shoved it to Mikan then dragged her out of the bank. Mikan looked at the money and at Natsume's hand which was holding her hand.

_'I guess he's not that bad after all' _Mikan thought and hold Natsume's hand a little tighter. Natsume stopped and looked at Mikan. Mikan blushed.

"Ano...eto..." Mikan said stammering

"Come on now. We need to hurry you still need to process your debts" Natsume said sweelty and walked towards the car.

* * *

**_Inside the car...dun dun dun..._**

"Natsume, don't worry I'll pay if I got enough money" Mikan said fiddling her pointer fingers together

"It's okay, you don't have to" Natsume said

"No, it's too big! I need to pay for it" Mikan said

"You don't have money right? How will you pay for it?" Natsume asked

"Well, I'll pay you little by litte" Mikan said

"I lend you a money in a whole so if you will pay for it, you must pay it whole. I don't want it to be in installment. What am I? A tuition fee?" Natsume said sarcastically

"Hehehehe..." Mikan laughed then scratch her head. "You're right. But I want to do anything to pay my debt. I will do whatever you want" she said looking at Natsume. Natsume looked at her the smirked. Mikan got nervous

"Wh-What?" Mikan said nervously

"Anything?" Natsume asked still smirking

"Ye-yeah...anything...well of course it should be possible..." Mikan said nervously to the smirking Natsume

"Of course" Natsume said. His smirk become wider as he started to drive again.

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

**Author's note: Wah! A cliffhanger!Hehehe! I'll update soon I promise! Please review! Hope you like the chapter!**

_**How about a preview:**_

**"You look cute with that"**

**"If I alarmed you, I'm sorry"**

**"Make love with me"**

**PS: aliceacademy8- How did you know about what will happen? You're very good! I saluted you!**

**Sakura-hime246- Hehehe! I see Saku-chan! You're my rival too!**

**RavenHimeSama- Hey there! I've been waiting for the next chapter of your story! When are you going to update it?**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Clothes were scattered around the room. Mikan sighed. _'What will I wear?' _Mikan thought to herself. It's been a week since her mother die and now she will be having her date with the famous Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume asked her to go out with him as her payment to her debt. But she thought that a little date was not enough as payment for her 750,000 debt.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Seriously, Natsume?" Mikan asked still shocked. "You're just asking a small date with me as a payment?"_

_"Yeah, don't you like the idea? Well, in either way I can give you a month to pay your debt in whole" Natsume said_

_"Wait! Fine I'll go out with you" Mikan said blushing. Natsume smirked_

**_End of Flashback_**

But she can't do anything about, that's what Natsume want and then so be it!_._

_'I'll just make it up to him when I had a chance'_ Mikan thought to herself.

After their little talk last night, Natsume escorted her to her little house. She was only renting the house. The house is only a one-story house but she's comfortable with it. She's leaving there alone. Well previously, she's living there with her mother.

Finally, she had chosen a clothes. It was a simple pink haltered shirt and a black miniskirt. She wear her clothes and wait for Natsume.

* * *

Natsume pulled a black polo and a blue-faded jean. He wore his converse sneakers and arranged his hair. He need to be presentable. It doesn't mean he's not presentable but he wants to be _extra_ presentable for Mikan. This maybe his chance to make Mikan fall for him. He will do anything ti win the brunette's heart. This was the first time he asked a girl for a date. Frequently, girls were the one who asked him for a date. But now it's different. He has the habit of playing with girl's feelings but this time, it's different. It seems like he don't want to see her crying. He wants her to be happy. This is the first time he feels something like this towards a girl and now he was sure of himself, that he truly love Mikan and he swore that he will do anything to make her happy...to make her smile whatever it takes. He will make her fall in love to him no matter what.

_'I'll make sure you will fall in love with me, Mikan Sakura'_ he promised to himself. He spare one last look on the mirror. Satisfied, he grabbed his car key and sunglasses and went to his beloved date.

* * *

Mikan heard a small knock on her door. She stood up and opened the door. Her heart beats fast when he saw Natsume. He was devishly ruggedly handsome. His jet black messy hair compliment his rugged style. He's wearing a shades that made him more attractive.

Natsume on the other hand was stunned. God! Does Venus finally reincarnated? Her long brunette hair was let down. She looks sexy on her haltered shirt and miniskirt. His hormones started to rise again. Who can't be? Anyone who will see this brunette will surely be speechless. She's like the goddess of sexiness and beauty! Well she's more than a Goddess in Natsume's opinion. Her brown eyes shows her innocence.

_'When did the Goddess came into Japan? I didn't know they moved in' _He asked himself. He removed his shades and smiled to Mikan.

"Hi, Ready?" Natsume asked that made Mikan snapped into reality. Natsume stretch his hand into Mikan

"H-huh? Oh yeah, Sure" Mikan said and take Natsume's hand. Natsume lead her to his car. He opened the front passenger door for Mikan to hop in. He walked towards the driver's seat. When he sat on the driver's seat he asked her:

"Where do you want to go?" he asked looking at Mikan

"Ummm, you decide" Mikan said smiling

"I think that's not a good idea, you're the girl right?" Natsume said

"I really don't know, maybe at the mall?" she said hesitantly.

"Okay" Natsume said and drove off

* * *

At the mall...

Natsume and Mikan walked towards the hall of the mall. Mikan was looking around. Mikan eyes was wide in excitement. He brought her into the mall where most riches went. Natsume smiled. Mikan really looked happy and that made him happy. Afterall that she went through she needs to be relax. Suddenly, Natsume stopped. He saw a cellphone shop. He looked at Mikan who was busy looking around. He grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her to the shop.

"Where are we going Natsume?" Mikan asked him innocently. He didn't answered her. They went inside and they stopped to look for some cell phone. Actually Natsume was the only one who's for a cellphone.

"Natsume, why do you need a cellphone? Don't you have one?" Mikan asked disbelief. Why? Well, who would have thought that the famous Natsume Hyuuga doesn't have a cell phone?

"Of course not, it's for you" Natsume said and looked at her.

"Huh? I don't have money to pay that'' Mikan said pouting.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it. Choose one" Natsume said. Mikan leaned down to looked at the displayed cellphone.

"Ummm...I don't know what to choose" Mikan said scratching her head. Natsume sighed. Natsume pointed to pink flip-flop cellphone.

"I'll get this" he said to the saleslady

"It cost 20,000 sir, are you sure?" the saleslady asked

"I'm sure. Do I look like I'm joking?" he said irritably. He handed the lady his credit card. The saleslady departed.

"Natsume, you don't have to" Mikan said

"Use the cellphone only for me. I don't want others knowing about your cellphone number especially guys. Well, of course except me" Natsume said. He bought the cellphone, because sometimes he was worried at her. He doesn't know where is she. And he wants to listen to her voice before sleeping. The saleslady came and she handed him the cellphone and the card.

"Thank you sir" the saleslady said and bow. Natsume save his number to the cellphone

"Here" Natsume said and handed Mikan the cellphone. "Use it. My number is there. If ever you missed me, call me using that" he teased and dragged Mikan.

The day was filled with happiness. They enjoyed each other company. They eat, play, watch movies and many more. He did everything what Mikan's want. And he saw the happiness in her eyes.

* * *

It was already 6:00 pm when they decided to walked out to the mall. They were inside Natsume's car when Mikan spoke

"Natsume, thanks" Mikan said smiling

"It's nothing" he answered smiling.

"You look cute with that" Mikan suddenly said

"With what?" he asked confused

"With that...with the smile" she said pointing at Natsume's lips. He smirked

Silence...

"How about going to my place?" he asked

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Nothing...maybe we can have a little more chat? And I want you to see my place" he said. That's really odd to our famous Natsume Hyuuga. He never brought any girl in his unit.

"Hmmm...I think it's fine" Mikan said smiling. Natsume smiled back.

After a few moments, they arrived at a big building. Natsume lead her to a big spacious room. It's bigger that the house. Mikan's chocolate eyes wide in amazement.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Mikan shouted

"Sit at the sofa, I just get some drink" Natsume said while pointing at the blue sofa. He went to the kitchen. He get some beer. He handed the beer to Mikan.

"I don't drink" Mikan said

"Oh, what do you want then?" Natsume asked

"It's okay" Mikan said. Natsume said beside her.

"Natsume, can you tell me about your family? If you don't mind" Mikan asked

"Well, my father died when I was fifteen. He died because of kidney problems. That's why I was challenged in the business world then. I need to take care of our family business. There's no one who can run the business because my father is an only child. My grandfather is already retired. He's too old to hold the business anymore. When I have time, I sometimes went to the company to check what's happening to the business and if it's summer I'll worked there. For the meantime, my father's right hand is the one who's running the business while I'm still studying"

"Sorry, I didn't know you father was dead" Mikan said and bent her down.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago" Natsume said and gave her a assure smile. Mikan smiled back

"Well, where's your mother?" Mikan asked

"My mother? Somewhere. When my father died she was always seen in the casino, day and night. She also become manipulative. She always command me on what to do. She wants me to be like this, to be like that. After few months, she decided to go to America and live there. You know, this is the last thing my father gave me to me. He gave me this unit to me the day before he died" he narrated

"You're life is like a drama" Mikan said jokingly but she can see sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"Wait, how did you and that gray-haired guy met?" Natsume asked

"You mean Youichi? Well, I met him when I was 15. I was working at a cafe then. I accidentally bump on to him while holding a tray of coffee. Well, because I bump him the coffee was thrown to him. I apologize to him but he said it's okay. But because of what happen the manager fired me. The manager said that I've causing so much trouble. I admit that was true but I was really hurt. I really need the some money because my mother was really sick. Then Youichi found me sitting in a bench. He lend me his handkerchief and ceased me from crying. I really become comfortable with and I unconsciously told him about my problems and he said that he will help me. I refused his offer but he insist. That was the start of our friendship" Mikan said smiling

"Just a friend? nothing more?" Natsume asked doubly

"Of course. He was old for me. He was already 20 then. He was taking up Business Administration" Mikan said

"Okay, where's your father?" he asked

"My father died when I was 8 years old. He was diagnosed having a kidney problem. After he died, my mother tried to crawl my studies. But soon, she was diagnosed having a heart problem. because of that I need to be a working student. I worked everywhere" Mikan said her tears started t form in her eyes. Natsume saw this. He raised her chin and looked at her straight into the eyes. He raised her left hand and gently wipe her tears away. Slowly, his head forward to hers and their lips met. Mikan closed her eyes. Natsume's lips started to move. He nibbled her lower lips to asked for entrance and Mikan slowly opened her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet chocolate cave. Mikan's arms wrapped on his neck. Natsume's lips started to moved more possessively. His hands started to caress the curves on waist. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheeks. He gently pushed Mikan away and saw her crying. His eyes widened. He hugged her tight and said:

"If I alarmed you, I'm sorry" he apologized. He broke the hug and slowly put a distance to the two of them. Mikan looked at him. He saw sadness and longingly in his eyes. She know he was sad...she know he was hurt...she know he was feeling alone and she know he was long with...someone. Slowly, she raised his chin and looked into his eyes. This is the first time he saw some emotions on him. She slowly neared her face into him. Their lips met. She kissed him with tenderness.

Natsume was shocked. He can't believe Mikan was kissing him. When he regained himself he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly laid her into the couch as he went on top of her.

Mikan felt her back laid on the couch. She thought If there will be a chance to show her gratitude to him, this will be the greatest time. She wants to remove the loneliness in him. She want to ease the difficulties in him. She want to break the wall that separate him to the others. Just this time, she want to do that. She want him to be happy even for just a little while. To be satisfied...to let him feel that he was not alone...that she was here for him. Just this time...this once...she will do it. She was now decided.

"Make love with me" Mikan said after she broke their intense kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**_Okay, so far this is the longest chapter ever! I enjoyed writing this chapter! And hope you enjoyed reading it! How was it? I know all of you were expecting the lemon in this chapter but it will be on the next chapter! I promise! Sorry to disappoint all of you! But please do review even if you're dissapointed! _**

_**How about a preview?**_

**_"Where do you want to go tomorrow?"_**

**_"I want to go home"_**

**_"I'll drive you home then"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hearing Mikan's statement, Natsume lifted Mikan to the bedroom not removing the contact between their lips. Natsume gently laid Mikan on the bed. His arms around her slender frame while Mikan's arms on his hair, ruffling it and pulling it. His tongue on her mouth, stroking Mikan's own tongue, which earned him some soft yet sexy moans from Mikan. His lips went to his neck, leaving some wet kisses and few hickeys. He lick and nibble her neck that cause Mikan to moan in delight.

Mikan's head was moving around while Natsume was doing her neck. Her small hands on his hair, pulling it. She moan when Natsume's hand slipped inside her shirt, caressing her back. She can feel the hotness on Natsume's touches. Natsume lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"You sure?" Natsume asked, caressing her cheeks. Mikan nodded her head

"I'm sure. Make love wit-" before Mikan can finished, Natsume slammed his lips onto hers. Kissing her torridly. They had a tongue battle while Natsume's hand was touching her smooth thighs while other was starting to pull up her halter blouse. He broke the kiss and started kissing the side of her face. Natsume lifted Mikan's top as Mikan raised her arms to help Natsume removed her blouse. Natsume throw the shirt on the floor. Natsume kissed her neck going down to her sternum. He licked her cleavage while he was trying to unhook her bra. He's having a hard time unhooking Mikan's bra because he had never unhooked a bra then.

Mikan noticed it. She lift her upper part a little and put her hands on her back. He help Natsume unhooked her bra. When her bra was unhooked, Natsume stripped off as Natsume lowered his head and gently suck and nibble her right breast lustfully while he pinched the other.

"Ah...ah" Mikan moaned, her small hands pulling Natsume's hair.Natsume groaned in pain.

Natsume moved to the other and did the same. He sucked and licked while he slipped his hands on Mikan's panties. He gently rubbed her clitoris, making her wet. Mikan moaned.Natsume lift his mouth and kissed her lips passionately.

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt as Natsume continue fiddling her clitoris. She felt the pleasure that Natsume was causing her. He removed his shirt and started to touch his shoulder then down to his chest. Natsume moaned in pleasure.

Natsume's head go down into her stomach. Natsume leaned down to give her flat tummy a small kiss. Natsume used his nose to tickle her belly button. He placed a small lingering lips to her belly button before going down to kiss her thighs going down to her legs then foot then back again coming face-to-face with Mikan's core. Mikan followed Natsume by her eyes.

Natsume unzipped her skirt then pulled down Mikan's panties. He lifted his body a little bit to take a glimpse on Mikan's naked body. The dim light coming from the moonlight make Mikan's flesh more appetizing. He leaned down to give her temple a peck.

"You're beautiful than a moon goddess Mikan" he whispered then kissed her luscious lips.

He thrust a finger on her womanhood and started to pump it inside and out. Mikan gasp. A different pleasure ran down her body. He continue pumping inside and out as Mikan moaned in pleasure. He inserted the second finger with more force then the third. When he felt Mikan's wall tightened on his finger he leaned down to come face-to-face with Mikan's core.

Mikan was panting and was trying to catch her breath. She moan even louder when he stuck his head and licked her while he continue pumping into her. Beats of sweat was forming in her forehead.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled when she felt her first orgasm came. Natsume licked her clean. Natsume went up and kissed her hungrily as she started to unzipped his pants. Natsume lifted her waist and leaned her back to the bed's headboard. Natsume trailed kisses to her neck then to her shoulders and arms. He went back to her sternum then sucked on her breast again.

Mikan's moan become louder. Her nails on his back, sending him some bruises.

Natsume flipped Mikan to her back to kiss her bare back. His hands on her breast, fondling each nipples. Natsume's lips trailed up and started kissing the side of her neck then to her shoulders while Mikan's left hand was placed on the side of his head.

"Ah...ah...Natsume..." Mikan moaned. Natsume licked her earlobe and gently sucked it. Mikan moaned in delight. Natsume placed her in a place and pushed her to the bed. He went on top of her and kissed her lips passionately. He bit her lower lips to ask for entrance to be gained. Mikan open her mouth and Natsume slipped his tongue to her small cave. Mikan pulled down Natsume's boxer revealing her large manhood.

Natsume broke the kiss. He leaned down to her ears and whispered...

"I'll be gentle, don't worry" he whispered then kiss her lips. He thrust his manhood into Mikan's womanhood. Mikan screams were drowl into their kiss. A teardrop fell on her rosy cheeks. He broke the kiss and caress her pained face. He kissed her forehead. He leaned down and kiss her breast to ease some pain. He thrust into her slowly, in and out. Mikan was pulling his hair but he didn't care because he knows Mikan is in more pained.

"Ah...ah...ah...Natsume" Mikan moaned biting her lower lips to silence her scream.

Mikan and Natsume was catching their breath as Natsume continue thrusting to her. The pain was slowly fading away.

"God Mikan, you're body feels so good" Natsume groaned. His thrust become faster. Droplets of blood appearing.

"Natsuem...Faster...Harder...there is no pain anymore" Mikan moaned. Natsume granted Mikan's wish as he thrust more rapidly. Nearing to their climax, Natsume caressed her flushed cheeks as his thrusts become harder and faster.

Her thought slipped away when she felt her climax came. She screamed Natsume's name as she hugged him tight.

Natsume felt Mikan's climax as her walls tightened to his manhood. He felt his own climax nearly coming. As Mikan's scream become softer, he moaned lovingly into her ears. He thrust faster and harder, aiming to reach their climax. A few more thrust, they reach their climax together. Both shouting each other's name.

Natsume's arms gave up and he landed to Mikan's embrace. He kissed Mikan's temple as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan was lying to the bed. Mikan's back was facing Natsume as Natsume was lying on his back. He used his arms as his pillow. He stared at Mikan using the corner of his eyes. He was wondering why is she silent after their love making. He turned around to face her but only to see her back. He used her right hand to support his head. He leaned to Mikan and planted small kisses on her neck and arms while holding her waist.

"Hey, why so silent?" He asked still planting small kisses.

"I'm just tired" Mikan answered, still not looking at him. Natsume smiled.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow? Do you want to go to an amusement park?" he asked lovingly

"The decision is yours" she answered. Natsume frowned to her answer. He sighed

"Okay" he laid back to the bed. "How about this coming summer? Do you want to go somewhere else? Let's go out of town, if you want" he said, turning his head to Mikan

"I want to go home" Mikan said, not answering Natsume's question. She went out of the bed, hugging the blanket to her chest. Natsume sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll drive you home then" Natsume answered and went out of the bed too.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**How was it? I'm sorry if the lemon is bad. I'm not good about writing some lemons. Please bear with me. Please review even though this chapter is crappy. **

**Preview:**

"Do you feel regret on what happened?"

"What are you doing here?

"If you want, I'm willing to take the full responsibility"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Dedicate to my 100th reviwer: R3ig3N-H1m3**

**Author's note: Okay, first of all...I want to say sorry for the late update!! And I just wanted to ask if someone have a picture of an 15-year old Youichi? I really need it so badly! So please can you tell me what site did you got it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Natsume stopped the car in front of Mikan's apartment. Their short trip is finally over. Honestly it was just a short trip but for Mikan and Natsume it seems that it took forever. The whole trip was engulfed with silence...a very awkward silence.

Mikan removed her seat belt and muttered a simple "Thank You" and "Bye". She was about to get out when Natsume grabbed her arm, stopping her. Natsume was looking intently at her while she didn't bother to looked at him.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Natsume asked calmly but she can sense a different aura around him. She knows that he's angry.

"I told you, it's nothing" she answered back.

"If it's nothing then why are you giving me this silent treatment? It seems like I'm not around. Your not talking to me! Tell me, do you feel regret on what happened?" he asked her

"I don't have the right to feel regretted. That is my choice" she said, pulling her arm in his tight grip but he would not let go

"If you want, I'm willing to take the full responsibility on what happened" he said softly. That made Mikan looked at him. Mikan's eyes was wide. He knows she was shocked.

"Are you sick or something?" Mikan said after recovering to her shock.

"I'm serious Mikan. I can marry you now if you will just accept my proposal" Natsume said

"You don't know what you were saying, Natsume. It doesn't mean that something happened to us, you can say some nonsense things" she said, while she shook her head

"Of course I do. I'm not that tactless to do something drastic when I'm not sure" he said looking straight into her eyes. Sincerity can be seen in his crimson orbs.

"Then maybe you're really sick. Go home now. Have some rest. Bye" Mikan said jerked his hands that was holding her arms and then turned around and get out of the car.

* * *

Natsume rest his head on the wheel. He felt frustrated, sad and angry at the same time. He doesn't know what happened to Mikan. Earlier when they made love, he thought that Mikan had feelings for him. She wantonly responded on his touches and kisses. She even let out some moans of pleasure. It really made him confused. Is she acting? But why will she act? Did she want to take revenge on him? Revenge on what? Revenge on playing with girl's feelings? Probably. He lifted his head and hit the wheel in frustration.

"That's what you got from being a bastard and a playboy" he whispered to himself and then went off.

* * *

Mikan heard Natsume's car went off. Honestly, she doesn't feel any regret on what happened. It's her choice so she had no right to feel some regrets. She invited him to do it. She can even be called a seducer. She seduces him, she was certain with that. She doesn't know why she did that. She's really confused. Maybe she wants to make him happy? Probably. Maybe she wanted to show him her gratitude? Maybe...but she know it was more than that. What it is? She doesn't know. But she was sure on one thing; she had stepped on the line. Maybe Natsume was now celebrating his own victory. Maybe he thought that she is an easy-to-get girl. Natsume is a playboy yet she gave herself to him. He's just playing, she was sure with that. Maybe...

"He's just playing with you Mikan. You're such an idiot." she thought to herself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Next day...dismissal...

Mikan was preparing to go home. She packed her things up. Suddenly, someone crept on her back...

"What are you doing here?" she said coldly

"I'm driving you home" Natsume said

"There's no need. I can manage" Mikan said and turn her heels to walked away but Natsume grabbed her.

"I said I'm driving you home. Stop being so stubborn" Natsume said with hardness. He grabbed Mikan's bag and dragged her to his car.

"Get in" Natsume commanded

"No" Mikan said hardly

"I said get in!" Natsume shouted that made the students look at them.

"I don't want to!" she shouted back, grabbing her bag. She was about to run away when Natsume hoisted her up and placed her on the passenger seat. He put the seat belt around her. Natsume went to the driver's seat and drive.

"What's the matter with you?" Mikan asked while they were in the middle of the trip.

"You should ask that to yourself. What's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me since last night! Tell me, what the problem is! Or else I gonna show you my bad side!" Natsume shouted angrily

"I told you! I don't have any problem! If you don't want to believe me then so be it!" Mikan said trying to open the car's door but it was locked.

She was trying to open the door when Natsume stopped the car; she didn't notice that they had reach her apartment. She leaned down to the driver's seat to reach for the door's button but Natsume grabbed her and kissed her lips passionately. He broke the kiss. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Please Mikan, Tell me...so that I can fixed it up. I can't...I can't take it when you're avoiding me. It feels like I was on a place which is covered only by black. I don't know what to do. So please..." Natsume said softly. Mikan's tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"You really want to know what's my problem is, Natsume?" Mikan said. Natsume looked up, he stared at her face. "You are my problem. I'm scared Natsume! I'm scared to be hurt! I've went through so many trials and I'm sick of it! I don't want to be hurt again! If you want to play with girls, I'm begging you...please not me!" she said tears started to fall on her eyes.

"Mikan-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan.

"Forget about what happened last night. It's just my way of showing gratitude" she said looking away

"No. I know it's more than that. If that's the way you showed your gratitude then why was I the first one to have you? It should be that gray-haired teen" he said. Mikan looked away.

"Why? Why can't you answer? Did I hit home?" Natsume asked

"I think you're just misunderstanding things Natsume. Youichi...he's different" Mikan said

"Different? How different? Do you love him?" he said. His bangs covering his eyes.

"You're misunderstanding things Natsume. Youichi is just a brother to me..._from now..._" Mikan said

"From now? What do you mean? And can you tell me how different he is" he said softly

"He doesn't play with girl's feelings. That's why he's different. Maybe if I would love someone it will be him" Mikan said

"What if I say I'm serious with you?"

"Then you must be crazy"

"Yeah, I maybe crazy...crazy for **you**" Natsume said. Mikan become silent...

"I may have been playing with girl's feeling but I'm serious. I have never been serious in my whole entire life..." he lifted his head, looking at her eyes straight. "I'm serious with you Mikan. I've always been" he continued. Her tears started to form in her eyes. She looked away.

"You don't know what you were-" Natsume cut off Mikan.

"Please, I know I have a bad reputation about girls. I know that you think of me as a playboy. Changing my girlfriend everyday, every hour, every minute and whatever. But you're different, so please think of my proposal last night. I want to marry you Mikan, not beccasue of what happen last night but because I want to. I promised to make you happy everyday. I'm not going to let you get hurt again so please think about it. I will be waiting for your answer and I'll be waiting for you to love me. Just give me a chance to prove it" he said caressing her cheeks.

"Natsume-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Shhh...Go inside now. I know you're tired. Get some rest. I'll wait for you here until you went inside your house" he said. Mikan nodded. Natsume opened the car's door and Mikan went out of the car. Before Mikan went inside her apartment, she looked back at Natsume. Natsume was looking at her, as if escorting her to her apartment. Natsume smiled at her and she looked away. She walked inside her apartment.

* * *

**Author's note: Do you like it? How was it? Okay, many reviewers asked me why Mikan is like that. Now, I gave you the answer. She thought Natsume was playing with her and she was scared to be hurt. And please leave a review Minna-san! Thank you! **

**How about a preview:**

**"I don't need a girl"**

**"Na-Natsume?"**

**"Where are you Mikan?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Days had passed, Natsume continue courting our little Mikan. Giving her some chocolates, flowers and whatever a girl like. He become extra sweet and caring too. After class, he will drive Mikan home and when weekends he would asked her to go out somewhere. Sometimes, they will eat together in lunch.

Natsume was currently sitting under the Sakura Tree. He was waiting for Mikan. He had something to tell her. Suddenly, he saw a shadowy figure running towards his direction. He stood up. When Mikan reached him, she was panting and catching her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I need to get some of my books from the locker!" Mikan explained. Natsume smiled. He sat down. He patted the grass beside him, signaling Mikan to sit down. Mikan sat down.

"It's alright" Natsume said

"Natsume, why is it that you want to tell me" Mikan said, blinking her eyes cutely

"Well you see, it's Mochu's birthday tonight. I like to ask you if you're available tonight" Natsume said

"Ahh, why?" Mikan asked confused, tilting her head in side while her pointer finger was on her jaw

"I just wanted to ask if you can be my date tonight?" Natsume asked

"Eh? Date?" Mikan asked surprised

"Yeah. Why? Are you not available?" Natsume asked

"Well, yeah. I have some stuffs to do" Mikan answered , looking away

"What stuffs? If you want I can help you. I just won't go to Mochu's birthday" Natsume said. Mikan looked at Natsume

"Of course not! You should go. It's Mochu's birthday. He might be angry if you won't come" Mikan said

"Let him be. I don't care if he become angry" Natsume said coolly

"Natsume, you should go. He's your friend. If you don't go, I will be angry" Mikan said pouting. Natsume sighed in defeat

"How about you? Don't you need help?" Natsume said

"No. I can handle myself. Enjoy yourself. You're always with me, you don't have time with your friends" Mikan said smiling

"Okay, fine. Call me if you need some help and by the way, why is it that you will do?" Natsume asked curiously

"Ha? Well...ammm...nothing...not so important things...hehehehe" Mikan said laughing nervously. Natsume eyed her suspiciously

"Fine"

* * *

Later that night...

"Wohoo! Let's enjoy!" Mochu shouted. They were inside a bar. They were kissing couples around while some are flirting. Mochu has two girls on her lap, Yuu has one on the left, Koko has two on the lap and Ruka has one on the right. Honestly, Yuu and Ruka was only forced by Mochu. Natsume? Natsume had nothing since they cannot force him on something.

Natsume was busily texting. He doesn't care about the sexy girls around him. He was texting Mikan. He had sent almost fifty text and he even call her but no response. _'Where is that girl'_ He thought to himself. His thoughts was cut off when Mochu spoke

"Hey Natsume, are you okay. You seems stress! Maybe you need a girl tonight! I can ask a girl. How many you want? 2 or 3? Hahahaha!" Mochu said laughing

"I don't need a girl" Natsume said straightforwardly

"Woah! That's new Natsume! What happened? Previously, you have 2 girls in your lap and 1 at the back! I wonder what gotten into you? Lose your appetite with girls? Or maybe you forgot to kiss! Why not past the kissing base. Why don't you bring girls in bed? You will surely like it!" Koko teased. Ruka elbowed him.

'You're so bold" Ruka whispered to Koko

"What?" Koko asked.

"Oh, I remember now. It's because of that Sakura girl. Well, she's hot, hotter than the girls here. I wonder what she taste" Mochu said boldly while licking his lips. Suddenly, Natsume stood up and grabbed Mochu by his collar

"Na..na..natsume" Mochu said choking while holding Natsume's wrist

"Natsume!" Ruka and Yuu said in unison. While Koko was pale. Ruka stood up and hold Natsume.

"Natsume, calm down!" Ruka said but it seems like Natsume didn't hear him

"Don't you ever talk about her like that or I'll surely kill you! She's not like the other girls you've been with! If I heard another bold words from you about her, I'll make you feel hell" Natsume said. Natsume's eyes was full of anger

"I...I'm s...sorry" Mochu stammer. But Natsume didn't budge.

"Natsume, please calm down!" Ruka shouted. Finally Natsume calmed down.

"Next time you said those kinds of words about her, I'll make sure that I'll kill you with my own hands" Natsume said and let go of Mochu harshly then sat down and drink the remaining liquor in his glass. Mochu was coughing

"Natsume, what's happening to you? You seem in the bad mood today" Yuu asked

"Nothing" Natsume said

"Come on tell us. We might can help" Ruka said

"You can never help" Natsume said

"Is it because of Mikan?" Yuu asked

"So?" Natsume asked

"What happened?" Koko asked. Natsume raised his phone in front of them

"She's not answering my calls and texts. I'm worried about her. She didn't tell me her whereabouts tonight" Natsume said sighing

"Maybe she has some personal things to do. Maybe she's going on a date with someone" Koko said, smiling sheepishly. Natsume grabbed Koko by the collar.

"Hey...hey..calmed down...I'm just joki- hey isn't that Sakura-san?" Koko said. Natsume looked back. His face become darker and then stood up

* * *

Mikan was washing the dishes when the manager of the bar call her. She left the plates and went near to the manager.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Mikan asked politely

"There are so many customer outside. They need a waitress outside. Wear this and be a waitress outside" The manager handed her a frilly bra and very short skirt

"Do I really have to wear this Ma'am?" Mikan asked nervously

"Are you complaining?" The manager asked strictly.

"Erm, no Ma'am" Mikan answered

"Okay, wear it quickly. You're needed outside" The manager said and left. Mikan walked to the dressing room. After wearing the costume, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I feel like, I'm not wearing anything" Mikan said to herself. Who wouldn't? She wearing a frilly bra and her skirt almost show her ass. Suddenly, she saw a coat. It was used by the waiters. She grabbed it and wear it.Then she walked outside

"Sakura, bring this bear into that table" the barista said to her. She grabbed the tray of beer and walked towards the table. When she reach the table...

"Sir, Here's your order" Mikan said placing the tray on top of the table

"Wow, are you new here? This is the first time I saw you here" A 35 years old man said

"Yes Sir" Mikan answered. She was about to walked away when the the guy grab her wrist.

"Hey, why arre you going so quickly. Don't you want to have some fun?" The guy said

"I'm not a-" she was cut off when the guy said something

"How much do you want for you too spend the night with me" the guy said

"Let go of me!" Mikan shouted while struggling. The guy called the manager.

"Not so fast!" the guy said removing the coat that barely covers her. "Nice body...come on now...don't be shy" the guy said pushing her to sofa and attempting to kiss Mikan. Before the guy can kissed her, she slapped him hard.

"What the? Why did you slapped me?" The guy was about to slap Mikan when a hand stopped him.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her or I'll kill you!" Natsume threaten, eyes glowing with anger. He saw the guy trying to kiss Mikan.

"Na-natsume?" Mikan said surprised. Natsume punched the guy's face and that made him fall on his butt. Mikan stood up. Natsume faced Mikan and quickly removed his jacket and put it on her. Natsume grabbed Mikan then dragged her outside when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and was greeted by a hard punch that made him thrown on the floor. Blood was drawn on his face.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted. The guy grabbed surprised Mikan and forcefully kissed her lips. Mikan tried to struggle but the guy was holding her so tight. That made Natsume's blood boil more. He stood up and grabbed the guy and give him hard punches. The guy fell on the floor. Natsume grabbed the guy and gave him some kicks on the stomach then he throw him to the floor. He went on top of the guy and grabbed is collar.

"I told you not to hold her didn't I? Do you have death wish? Say it now!" Natsume grabbed the bottle of beer and was about to paddle it in the guy's head when Ruka stand him up.

"Natsume! You're going to kill him! Stop it!" Ruka said panicky, grabbing Natsume

"That's what I'm planning to do!" Natsume shouted while struggling on Ruka's grip. When he successfully lost on Ruka's grip and was about to punch the guy when Mikan hugged him from behind

"Natsume, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Mikan shouted while crying. That made him calm. He turned his back and hugged Mikan tight.

"Sorry, I lost my control. Are you alright?" Natsume said while catching his breath. Mikan nodded. Suddenly Natsume dragged her outside the bar and put her inside the car.

While they were inside the car...

"Why didn't you tell me that you're working on a bar?" Natsume asked calmly

"I-I'm s-scared t-that y-you m-might j-judge me" Mikan said hiccuping.

"Do really think I can do that!?" Natsume shouted. He stopped the car on the side of the road

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said while crying. That made Natsume guilty. He hugged her.

"Stop crying now. Look, I'm sorry. I'll drive you to your house" Natsume said while patting her back

"I'll clean your wound first in your house" Mikan said. Natsume smiled and nodded. He started the engine. When suddenly, Mikan's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Mikan greeted

_"Hello Mikan. It's me Youichi. Where are you Mikan? I've been waiting for you in your house"_

"Umm..." she looked at Natsume. Natsume was looking at her too...

"Ummm, can I call you later?" Mikan whispered

"Who is that Mikan?" Natsume asked that made her nervous

_"Mikan, you're with Hyuuga? What are you doing with him?"_ Youichi asked

"Ano..." Suddenly Natsume grabbed her phone. Natsume looked at the LCD and saw that it was Youichi.

"Don't call her again!" Natsume shouted and hang up. He put the cellphone on his pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan asked

"I thought I told you that you will only use the phone for me? Why did you give it to him?" Natsume yelled. Mikan kept silent. She doesn't know what to answer. She was scared when Natsume has that tone. They were in silent until they reach Natsume's unit.

* * *

Youichi's eyes was wide. Mikan was with that Hyuuga! What's happening? I thought Mikan hate that Hyuuga? Are they already an item?. Those are the question on his head. He was currently on front of Mikan's house. He was waiting for her for almost 5 hours. He was going to asked Mikan out. He want to confessed to her what he really feels and if she will accept it, he will asked her to be his wife immediately. But what now? Why is she with that bastard Hyuuga. He bang the wheel in frustration and then buried his face.

"I'm not going to let you go! If I can't have you, then that Hyuuga can't also have you!" Youichi said throwing th diamond solitaire ring and then start the engine and drive in anger.

* * *

Natsume was currently sitting on his bed. He was waiting for Mikan to go out. Mikan get some medicines for his wound. Suddenly he grabbed Mikan's phone that was on his pants pocket. There he saw his texts and calls. Even the son of the bitch calls and texts. He off the cellphone and put it inside his drawer.

After a few moments, Mikan walked out the bathroom carrying some medicines. Mikan sat beside him and started to put some alcohol on the cotton. Mikan gently put it on his wound.

"Ouch" Natsume winced in pain

"Sorry" Mikan said and started to put the cotton with alcohol more gently.

He was looking at her. She was really beautiful. She can't help looking at her face. He can look at her beautiful face for the whole day and even for the rest of his life. Mikan noticed him looking at her so she stopped from what she was doing.

"What is it?" Mikan asked while smiling. Natsume shook his head.

"Nothing" Natsume answered then Mikan continued on curing his wounds. He just kept on staring at her. Suddenly, he felt a force that pulled him closer to Mikan. And when his lips met hers, he felt a different happiness. Mikan put her arms around Natsume's neck as he laid her on the bed gently. He started to removed her clothes as he do her neck. Mikan let out a soft moan of pleasure. His lips found her plumps breast and sucked it gently while two finger was stroking her womanhood, that made Mikan scream in pleasure. Mikan tousled his hair as her head was moving around. Mikan put her hand on Natsume's shoulder as he enter her in with one hard thrust that made Mikan gasp. His thrust was slow at first and then it become rapid. They made love-many times through night.

* * *

Natsume woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him. The honey-brown haired girl that sleeping beside him is so serene. They were face to face that's why he can see her face clearly. Mikan's left arm was hugging his waist while her head was buried on his chest. Natsume's arms was like a protective layer. He was hugging her tight while his head was on top of Mikan's head. Mikan's legs was between Natsume's legs. He kissed the top of her head and muttered a 'I love you' and then sleep again.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Wohoooo! Chapter 8 is done! This is the longest chapter ever! Natsume is so posessive, isn't he? Kya, I've put a short lemon! A very short lemon! Hehehehe! I'm not in the mood of writing a long lemon! **

**Okay, as you can see...Youichi loves Mikan. Like he said, he's not going to let her go that easily but I will not make Youichi that bad. I love Youichi too! But I love Natsume more! Okay, maybe a little I will make Youichi a little bad. Just a little, not completely! Hehehehe...Please stay tune with the next chapter! And again, please review!**

**By the way, take a look at my Personalize "Dream into Reality" poster in my profile! Give me your comments on your reviews! Thanks!**

**Preview:**

**"Ne, Youichi-kun...I'm sorry for the way Natsume acted"**

**"I thought to left met"**

**"Oi, go out already. I don't need you here anymore"**

**Okay, That's it! Please review! Again, I want to invite you to check out my personalized "Dream into Reality" poster! Thanks again! Sorry for long crappy chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Youichi drank the remaining whiskey on the glass. He called the waiter and order a new bottle of whiskey.

"Waiter! Give me another bottle!" Youichi shouted

"Hey, Man. Stop it! You're drinking to much! What the hell is happening to you? I thought you will stop drinking?" Tsubasa shouted

"Shut up, Tsubasa! It's none of your business if I will choose to let myself drown on this whiskeys!" Youichi shouted while pouring some whiskey on the glass.

"Tell us, Youichi. What really happened?" Kitsuneme asked

"What happened?" Youichi smiled sarcastically. "Want to know what happened?" Tsubasa and Kitsuneme nodded.Youichi chuckled

"It's just that bastard Hyuuga is so happy in Mikan's arms while I'm waiting for her on her house for 5 hours! Isn't it great? They made me a fool!" Yoiuchi answered and drink again.

"What? I thought she hates that Hyuuga guy?" Tsubasa asked confused

"That's what she said. I don't know!" Youichi said

"You know what? Maybe you need distraction. I bet it's been a long time since you've been with girls. I mean, when you meet that Sakura girl, you throw away your old way of treating a woman" Kitsuneme said

"Yeah, distraction. I think that will be great. Do you have recommendation" Tsubasa said

"Yeah, there" Kitsuneme pointed a girl with short brown hair and big breast, wearing a very provocative clothes. The brown haired girl was staring at Youichi lustfully. Tsubasa smirked.

"She's hot" Tsubasa said licking his lips. "Now, Youichi, forget Sakura-san for a short while and try to flirt with that girl" Tsubasa said. Youichi looked at the girl and the girl winked at him flirtatiously.

"Tsk, what a slut! And Mikan is hotter than her" Youichi said bored.

"Oh come one, Youichi boy! Just a distraction! A distraction!" Kitsuneme insisted. Youichi snorted. Suddenly the brown-haired girl walked towards them, handling Youichi a glass of liquor.

"Hi. What's your name, handsome?" the girl said, placing her elbow on the table, letting Youichi see her cleavage.

"Youichi, that's my name" Youichi said

"Nice name. If you don't mind, let's dance" the girl said and bit Youichi's earlobe. Youichi moaned

"Sure" Youichi answered and dragged the girl on the dance floor. The girl dance seductively in front of Youichi. Just then, the girl leaned to Youichi and whispered something. Youichi nodded and then lead her on his car.

"By the way, what's your name?" Youichi asked while they were inside the car.

"Luna. Koizumi Luna" Luna answered

* * *

When Mikan felt that Natsume was already asleep, she slowly removed Natsume's arms that was placed on her waist and then climb out of the bed. She grabbed Natsume's shirt and wore it and then walked towards the drawer. She saw Natsume putting her cellphone on the drawer earlier. When she saw her cellphone, she grabbed it and walked towards the bathroom. She needs to call Youichi and apologized to him on how Natsume acted. She sat on the bathtub and dial Youichi's number.

* * *

Youichi thrust into Luna harder and faster as Luna moaned in pleasure. Tsubasa and Kitsuneme is right, he need distraction. Even just for a while, he forgot the pain that Mikan and Natsume caused. He's not angry with Mikan, he's angry with that Natsume guy. For the meantime, he will just think that this Koizumi girl is Mikan. As they were near on their climax, he moaned

"Mikan..." Youichi moaned. Luna's eyes widened.

"Mikan? I'm not Mikan!" Luna shouted as Youichi continue thrusting. God! Luna sure is used in having sex with whoever guy.

Just then, their climax came. Youichi slumped beside Luna. Luna and Youichi panted. Luna laid half of her body on top of Youichi. Youichi snorted.

"Who is Mikan? Why are you calling me Mikan?" Luna asked angrily

"It's none of your business!" Youichi shouted and pushed Luna's body on his side

"Hmmp!" Luna said. Suddenly, Youichi's cellphone rang. Youichi grabbed her cellphone and put it on his ear.

* * *

When Mikan heard Youichi's voice, she become nervous. Youichi seems to be irritated

"Ne, Youichi-kun..." Mikan said softly

_"Mikan?" _Youichi said surprised.

"Ne, Youichi-kun, I'm sorry for the way Natsume acted" Mikan said

_"Don't be sorry Mikan, it's not your fault" _Youichi said calmly

They happily talked to each other when someone knocked on the door...

* * *

Natsume stirred on his bed. He noticed that he wasn't hugging Mikan anymore. He roamed his hand on the space beside him, looking for the petite body he was holding a while ago. When he felt that Mikan was gone, he rise to the bed immediately. He looked around, looking for Mikan. When he realized that Mikan was not around, he climbed out the bed and walked towards the bathroom to check if Mikan is there, not caring of his nakedness. He knocked on the door.

"Mikan! Are you there?!" Natsume shouted while knocking on the door.

Mikan on the other hand, was surprised. He was awake?

"Mikan! Open the door!" Natsume shouted.

_"You're still with Hyuuga?" _Youichi asked on the other line.

"Ne, I need to hang up. I'm sorry again Youichi-kun! Bye!"

"_Wait!" _Youichi said but it's too late because Mikan already hung up. Mikan panicky hide the cellphone on the bathroom's medicine cabinet. She opened the door and was greeted by a tight hug.

"I thought you left me!" Natsume said

"I'm sorry if I worried you" Mikan said. Natsume pushed her a little and kissed her lips and carried her to the bed. They made love again.

Mikan was laying on Natsume's stretch arm while one of her arm was draped on Natsume's waist. Natsume, on the other hand, was brushing her long waist length hair.

"Mikan..." Mikan looked up to him. He placed a small lingering kiss on her lips then smiled. "Want to go out tomorrow?" Natsume asked, hoping that she will say yes. Mikan smiled

"Okay" Mikan said and snuggled to his chest closer. He hold Mikan tighter as they fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

Youichi eyes widened when he heard Natsume's voice on the phone.

_'__God! Mikan is still with Hyuuga! What the hell! It's almost midnight! Don't tell me they were sleeping together?!' _Youichi thought angrily. He throw his cellphone on the wall and it broke into pieces. Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind.

"Who was it? Is he your girlfriend?" Luna asked. Youichi jerked her hands and grabbed his robe and wear it

"Hey, where are you going?" Luna asked, sitting on the bed while her back was leaning on the head board. Youichi looked at him

"Oi, go out already. I don't need you here anymore" he said coldly

"What the? What's happening to you? What do you think of me? A dog that you can order around?" Luna shouted, crossing her arms on her chest

"Your far more than a dog you know. Your like a snake for me! Now go out now! If you don't, I'm going to dragged you outside!" Youichi said angrily.

"Grrrr!" Luna climbed out on the bed and wear her clothes and then walked out the room, slamming the door closed.

Youichi walked towards the bathroom. He let the shower flow onto him. He leaned his forehead on the bathroom's tiled wall and then suddenly punched it continuously. He sat on on the floor and buried his face on both palms.

"Mikan..." Youichi murmured and looked at the his bloody hands, a teardrop fell on his eyes. "I'm not giving you up"

* * *

Morning...

Mikan stirred on the bed and she noticed that Natsume was not there already. She looked around to find messy jet black-hair but couln't find anything. Suddenly the door open and a raven-haired boy walked inside, wearing only his boxer shorts. Natsume was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, good morning" Natsume said, placing the tray on the bedside table. Natsume walked towards his cabinet and grabbed a robe and handed it to Mikan. "Here wear this" Natsume said and sat beside Mikan. Mikan hurriedly wear the robe. She was awe that Natsume knows how to cook

"You cook this?" Mikan said, amused

"Yeah. Why? Do I look like I don't know how to cook?" Natsume said while pouring some hot chocolate on the glass

"I didn't know you know how to cook" Mikan said while sipping on the hot chocolate

"Why? Do I look like the type of guy that will go out always just to eat?" Natsume said looking at Mikan

"It's not like that. It's just that you're a guy" Mikan said, munching some bacon

"Hmmm. I wanted to serve you because I know you were exhausted for last night" Natsume teased. Mikan blushed and she playfully punch Natsume's shoulder.

"Come on, let's eat" Mikan said, placing the fork with hotdog in front of Natsume's face. Natsume smiled and bit the hotdog.

"Mikan, where do you want to go? Perhaps, in an amusement park?" Natsume said after he swallowed the food.

"Okay!" Mikan said happily.

Natsume prepared himself before driving Mikan to her house. He decided to wait for her on the car. When Mikan, go out he was stunned. She was wearing a simple miniskirt and a blue tank top and was wearing a high heeled sandal. She looked outstanding in his eyes.

He drove to the amusement park. They happily tour around the amusement park. Try different rides, eating ice creams and whatever. Natsume even gave her a medium sized teddy bear which was the prize at the amusement park.

It was already 9:00 pm when they reach Mikan's house. They climbed out the car when Mikan and Natsume noticed a black Volkswagen car coming. The car stopped and the driver get out of the car. It was Youichi. Mikan noticed Youichi's right hand was covered bandages. She was about to walked towards Youichi when Natsume hold her hand tightly. She looked at Natsume. He was glaring at Youichi and Youichi was also glaring at Natsume. Suddenly, Youichi diverted his gazed to Mikan and his expression changed. He smiled

"It's already 9:00 pm. Where did you go Mikan? Would you mind if we have a cup of coffee?"Youichi asked her and then diverted his eyes into Natsume. "I hope you wouldn't mind, since Mikan and I were **dating**" Youichi said, emphasizing the word "dating"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Mou, I hate myself! I'm intruding Youichi's innocent mind! I'm sorry!**

Wohoo! Chapter 9 is up! Woah! Luna is here! What do you think will be her role? Perhaps, she will be another party! Hahahahah! How do you find this chapter? Bad? Worse? Worst? cries Please tell me on your reviews! And wait, Youichi was provoking Natsume! What do you think will happen? World War three? Maybe! Please stay tune for the next chapter minna-san! And please review!

Bye!

Wait, how about a preview?

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsume!"

"You get away from her!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

"I hope you wouldn't mind, since Mikan and I were **dating**" Youichi said, emphasizing the word "dating". Mikan looked at Youichi surprised while Natsume gave Youichi a glare

"Youichi-kun, what are you talking about?" Mikan asked

"I'm stating the truth Mikan so that this one hell of a bastard here will understand everything" Youichi said, grabbing Mikan's right hand and leading her to the car, but just a few steps, another hand grabbed Mikan's left hand. Youichi glared at Natsume

"You let go of him, bastard" Youichi said in a threatening voice.

"No, you let go of her Asshole" Natsume said hardly. Youichi smiled sarcastically

"And why would I?" Youichi asked, pissed

"Because I said so!" Natsume shouted, grabbing Mikan's hand to make her on his side. Natsume put her behind. Youichi smiled sarcastically.

"You know what?" Youichi started. And in swift of reaction, he punched Natsume's face that made him land on the ground.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, kneeling to help Natsume but Youichi pulled her up.

"You get away from her!" Youichi finished, gritting his teeth while pulling Mikan to the car

"Bastard..." Natsume said and stood up, holding Youichi's shoulder and sending him a hard punch making Youichi fall on floor. He pulled Mikan away from Youichi's grip.

"You're the one who should get away from her!" Natsume shouted, dragging Mikan inside the house, leaving Youichi behind. Mikan was looking back while Natsume was dragging her. Her tears started to form. Youichi is very nice to her and when she needed someone he's there but now, Youichi needs her but she can't go to him.

When they finally get inside the house, Natsume slammed the door closed. Natsume tried to pull Mikan to the living room but Mikan didn't budge. She just remained standing and when Natsume looked back, he saw Mikan's tears. He was not dumb to know why she is crying. Slowly, he let go of her hand and walked inside the living room and sat on the floor. Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Stop crying. I'll give you two choices: First, you'll stay here with me and Second, you'll go after him. Choose, Mikan" Natsume said. Mikan looked up, looking at Natsume with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Natsume! He needs me!" Mikan said and was about to open the door when Natsume shouted

"But I need you too Can't you see!" Natsume shouted, not caring if their neighbors will hearit.

_"But Youichi needs me more__" _Mikan wanted to say it but she decided not to.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said and opened the door when someone grabbed her wrist. She didn't know that Natsume was already standing.

"Don't" Natsume started "Don't leave" Natsume finished. Mikan looked at Natsume with teary eyes

"I'm sorry" Mikan said and jerked Natsume's hands and run. Natsume's eyes was covered by his bangs. Suddenly, Natsume shout in anger and then punched the floor continuously. He was left inside the house alone.

* * *

Mikan heard Natsume's shout and banging inside the house. She was tempted to come back inside and stay with Natsume but the mere fact that Youichi needs her more than Natsume made her moved back. She's always been with Natsume and she totally forgot Youichi. She run back to Youichi and saw him walking towards the car.

"Youichi-kun!" Mikan shouted. Youichi looked back and his face lighten. When Mikan reached Youichi, she was panting and catching her breath. Youichi hugged her tight

"Ne, I'll threat your wounds" Mikan said. Youichi nodded and open the front passenger door. They drove to Youichi's unit and started cleaning Youichi's wound. When they already finished, she bid goodbye. But before she stood up, he caught her hand. She looked at her confused

"Mikan, I want to ask you something" Youichi said and the sit beside him. Mikan sat down

"What is it?" Mikan asked. Youichi stood up and went towards the bedroom. When Youichi is back, he sat down beside Mikan and show her a blue velvet box.

"Mikan, marry me and I'll make your days happy" Youichi said, opening the velvet box then grabbing the 22-karat gold engagement ring with 3 outstanding diamond.

"Youichi-kun, you're rushing things. We're not even a couple" Mikan said looking away. Youichi grabbed her face to make her face him.

"I don't care. I wanted to spend my days with you Mikan so please accept it" Youichi said "Please Mikan, say yes and I promised to you that I won't hurt you and I will make you happy always"

"I'm sorry but I can't" Mikan said and stood up and then ran towards the door. She even heard Youichi's call. She leaned her back on the door. "I'm sorry" Mikan whispered and made her way to her apartment while tears started to fall.

* * *

She saw Natsume inside her apartment and he was sleeping soundly. She walked towards Natsume and stare at his face. She touched the wound on the side of his mouth.

"Natsume..." Mikan said. Suddenly, Natsume stirred and he slowly opened his eyes, showing his stunning crimson orbs

"Mikan...you came back" Natsume said and pulled Mikan to him and hugged her tight. Her head was leaning on her chest. Mikan hugged him back and they both drifted to sleep, holding each other.

Morning...

"Ne, Natsume-kun...wake up, we will be late for class" Mikan said, shaking Natsume's shoulder

"Forget about that stupid school, let's just sleep again" Natsume and pulled Mikan again. Mikan giggled

"Come on, Natsume-kun, we need to go to school. If you don't wake up, I'll be angry with you" Mikan said smiling. Natsume groaned.

"Fine" Natsume sat up " I'll fetch you here and we'll go to school together" Natsume said and stood up, giving Mikan a peck in the lips and went home. When Natsume was already gone, Mikan suddenly felt that her sight was spinning and she felt nauseous

"What's happening to me?" Mikan asked to herself.

After 30 minutes, Natsume came back and they went to school together. While they were driving, Natsume spoke...

"Mikan, stop working at the bar" Natsume said. Mikan looked at him. "When school ends, I'll let you worked at father's company, just stop working at that stupid bar" Natsume finished.

"What kind of job?" Mikan asked

"My personal maid" Natsume said and then chuckled. Mikan hit her shoulder lightly. "I was just kidding. I'll look for a suitable job for you there, is that fine with you?" Mikan just nodded her head.

When they reach the classroom, they went to their separate ways...Natsume with boys and Mikan with the girls...

"Hi, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru!" Mikan said and sat beside Hotaru.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Nonoko greeted back. They chatted. Suddenly, Anna noticed something to Mikan...

"Ne, Mikan-chan, you look pale...are you sick?" Anna asked and Mikan touched her right cheek

"Really?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, Mikan-chan. Anna's right" Nonoko answered

"I don't know why I looked pale, but I assure you guys that I'm not sick" Mikan said with a smile. And their sensei came...

* * *

**Lunch time...**

Mikan, Natsume and the others was sitting in one table. They were eating their lunch. Mikan was kust picking on her food when Mikan felt like throwing up. Mikan ran to the restroom making the other confused including Natsume. Hotaru followed her. Hotaru saw Mikan on the sink throwing up. Hotaru patted Mikan's back. When Mikan finished throwing, she gargled.

"Mikan, what's happening to you?" Hotaru asked

"I don't know. This past few days, I felt like throwing up always and my sight is spinning" Mikan said. Hotaru eyes her suspiciously

"Mikan, tell me, is there something happened between you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked seriously

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"What I mean is, are you two made love with each other?" Hotaru asked. Then it hit her...

"Hotaru, are you saying that...?" Mikan asked but she was cut of by Hotaru

"Yes" Hotaru answered. Slowly, Hotaru hold her hand and put 2 fingers on her wrist.

"Maybe that the reason you're becoming pale and you have no appetite on eating. Mikan, you need to do the home pregnancy test first to proved it. Your pulse is fast" Hotaru said raising Mikan's wrist up. Mikan nodded like a robot and they went back to the others. When they went back to the table, Natsume asked her...

"What happened to you?" Natsume asked worriedly

"H-Huh? N-Nothing, I-I j-just" Mikan stammered and she can't find a good reason when Hotaru spoke

"Call of Nature" Hotaru said. And seems all of them believed what Hotaru had said

* * *

Mikan obliged what Hotaru said. Hotaru gave her a pregnancy kit. She put her urine on the pregnancy kit and wait for 3 minutes for the result. When she heard the beeping sound, she walked towards the kit and looked at it. The result made her eyes widened...it has...

**TWO LINES...**

**IT...**

**MEANS...**

**POSITIVE...**

Mikan's legs turned into jelly, and before she knew it, she already broke down on the floor and was holding the pregnancy kit on her hand...

"Impossible..." Mikan whispered to herself and and then sob.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay! Mikan's pregnant! How will Natsume react? And Luna will be on the next chapter! You'll get to know what will be Luna's role in this story! Ih hope you like the chapter even if it's crappy...**

**And by the way, I have an idea on my mind again! I'm thinking in making a story with Natsume a gay and Mikan as a lesbian! That will be a humor story! What do you think?**

**vintage-emerald: Hi! Thanks for the suggestion! I'm really planning to make Mikan and pregnant and then made her...BOOM! Oops, no spoiler except for the...**

Preview:

"When are you planning to tell that to Hyuuga?"

"Live with me, Mikan"

"What do you mean?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not sutaible for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Okay, I know I committed the worst sin a author can have and that's updating very late! I'm sorry if I updated just now but school just started and I don't have time to write a new chapter even if I liked to. I hope readers will understand. I'll be updating every weekends or worst every 2 weeks. I'm really having a hard time in college. So stressful and I'm still adjusting to my new classmates so please forgive me. **

**Here's the next chapter of my story "Dream into Reality"**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Mikan and Natsume was walking to their Sakura tree. Mikan was stoling some glances to Natsume and Natsume noticed it. They sat under the shade of the Sakura tree. Mikan was silent and Natsume was confused. He doens't know why Mikan is so silent. Did he did something wrong again? If yes, what is it?

"Mikan, why are you so silent" Natsume asked looking at Mikan with concerned and curiosity. Mikan looked up.

"H-Huh? N-Nothing, I-I'm j-just t-tired" Mikan said, faking a laugh. Natsume didn't buy her answer but he remained silent. A moments of silent engulfed the two of them when Mikan broke it off...

"Ne, Natsume..." Mikan started. Natsume looked at Mikan. "What if...what if..." Mikan hesitated

"What if what?" Natsume asked

"Ummm, what if...if...if" Mikan stammered

"If what Mikan?" Natsume asked

"Ummm, nothing. Forget about it" Mikan said and leaned her head unto Natsume's broad shoulder and then closed her eyes. Natsume shrugged his shoulder and pulled Mikan closer.

_'What will I do?' _Mikan asked to herself

* * *

Mikan was looking for Hotaru aroud the school campus. She's been looking for her genius bestfriend for alamost 30 minutes but she can't find her. Suddenly, she saw a raven haired girl sitting under a tree, working with something on her laptop. A invention perhaps. Mikan walked towards Hotaru and sat beside her.

"Did you tell Hyuuga about your situation?" Hotaru asked Mikan still eying the laptop

"No, I'm scared" Mikan answered

"Scared? What the hell are you saying? He made you pregnant and then you're saying you're scared? You should think about the consequences first before giving yourself to Hyuuga" Hotaru said who was now looking at Mikan. Mikan started to cry. Hotaru sighed and patted Mikan's back, pulling her head into her own shoulder.

"When are you planning to tell that to Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked still patting Mikan's back

"I-I d-don't k-know" Mikan said hiccuping

"You should know, tell it to Hyuuga as soon as possible" Hotaru said. Mikan nodded her head

* * *

Natsume was sitting on his car, waiting for Mikan. He was reading his manga when he heard a small knock on the car door's glass. He get put of the car and grabbed Mikan's things and opened the car door to let Mikan enter. Mikan smiled and sat on the front passenger's seat while Natsume on the driver's seat. While they were driving, Mikan spoke

"Ne, Natsume, I want to tell you something..."Mikan started. Natsume looked at Mikan

"Go on, what is it?" Natsume asked

"Natsume, I'm-" Mikan's confession was cut off when Natsume's cellphone rang. Natsume picked it up and placed it on his ear

"Hello?" Natsume said

_"Natsume, this is your Mom, meet me at Figaro restaurant at 6:00. I need to tell you something" _The lady said and hang up

"Hello! Hello!" Natsume said and looked at his watch. It read 5:15 pm. "Shit!" Natsume cursed.

"Who's that, Natsume?" Mikan asked curiously

"It's Mom, she wanted to see me at 6:00. I'll bring you home first and I'll go there after" Natsume said

"Okay" Mikan said looking down

"Wait, why is it you want to tell me?" Natsume asked

"H-Huh? N-Nothing" Mikan said and smiled sadly

They reach Mikan's house in silent. Natsume bid farewell to Mikan immediately, giving her a peck in the lips and went off.

* * *

Natsume walked towards the door of the restaurant. It was arranged perfectly, like there is something that will be held. Natsume saw his mother, sitting with poise. Natsume noticed another girl, sitting beside his mom, chatting with her. Natsume walked towards his mother.

"Mother" Natsume said bow

"Sit down, Natsume" Mrs. Hyuuga said. Natsume walked towards the vacant seat in front of his mom.

"Why did you call me? Do you need something?" Natsume asked

"I want you to meet this girl" Mrs. Hyuuga said while pointing at the girl with short brown hair

"She's Luna Koizumi, your fiancee" Mrs. Hyuuga said

* * *

Mikan vomit on the sink. Pregnancy sure is hard.

"I need to tell this to Natsume soon" Mikan said as she brushed her teeth

* * *

"My what?" Natsume asked surprised

"She's your fiancee, Natsume" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"I'm not consenting to this!" Natsume shouted, standing up

"I don't need your consent! Whether you like it or not, you're going to marry her after college!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted back

"I'm not marrying that girl!" Natsume shouted pointing at Luna "I have a girlfriend already and she's the only one I'm going to marry!" Natsume said and walked away but he stopped when he heard an insult from his mother

"That girlfriend you were saying is not suitable for our family! She maybe using you for money and not because she loves you!" His mother shouted

"And how did you know that? You've been away for almost 2 years so you don't know anything about me!" Natsume shouted "And even if she want to used me for money, I don't give a damn as long she's with me, I don't care about the money! I loved her and I won't let her go!" Natsume finished and turned his back

"You're committing a mistake, Natsume! If you stepped out of this restaurant without accepting your fiancee, I'll disown you as my son" Mrs. Hyuuga threatened

"I don't care if you want to disown me or whatever. I don't need you the way I need her. I can live on my own" Natsume started "And I don't have a mother for almost 2 years so it doesn't matter anymore" Natsume finished and with that he walked away.

"Natsume! Come back here! I'm still not finished with you! Natsume!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted then suddenly someone hold her shoulder

"I'll follow him" Luna said and walked away, following Natsume

* * *

Natsume harshly opened his car door when he felt someone's presence behind. Being sharp, he know who it was...

"What do you need?" Natsume asked coldly not looking back

"Ummm, nothing...I just wanted to get to know you" Luna said seductively, walking towards Natsume and then started touching his chest. Natsume harshly jerked her hands. Natsume turned his back to look at her

"Leave me alone. I won't marry you. I have my girlfriend and she's the only one I'm going to marry" Natsume said

"Don't speak like it's the end. I know one day, you'll love me. No one ever resist me" Luna said and smirked

"There's always a first time. Leave me alone" Natsume said and was about to go inside the car when Luna grabbed him and kissed his lips. Natsume pushed Luna away harshly

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume said wiping his lips

"Kissing you" Luna said and turned her back "I like you and I'll make you fall for me no matter what" Luna said and walked away

* * *

Mikan lay on her bed, trying to sleep. Suddenly she heard a small knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door. She waa greeted by a tight hug.

"Natsume..." Mikan said and hugged him back

"Mikan..." Natsume said and let go of her and look into her eyes. "Live with me" Mikan looked at him, surprised

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"Live with me. Let's live like husband and wife" Natsume said while caressing her cheeks

"You don't know what you were saying. We're going to live in?" Mikan asked

"Something like that. Don't worry, I'll marry you as soon as possible" Natsume said

"Natsume..." Mikan was about to say something when Natsume crashed his lips unto hers. After a few moments, he broke it

"Please..." Natsume said. Mikan nodded her head as Natsume smiled and carry Mikan to the bed and went beside her to sleep. He hugged her waist. He kissed her head and buried his cheek on her hair. He was about to closed his eyes when Mikan spoke

"Ne, Natsume..." Mikan started

"Hmmm?" Natsume said "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like Chapter 11! Luna is Natsume's fiancee. Natsume's girlfriend is Mikan. Mikan is Youichi's friend. Youichi loves Mikan and he knew Luna. What do you think will happen, especially now that the 4 of them is connected to each other. Find out in the next chapters. Again, I'm so sorry for the late update!**

Preview:

"Y-you w-what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"I'm sorry"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not sutaible for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

**Note: Please read the other Author's note below!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Y-you w-what?" Natsume said in surprised. He sat down on the bed and looked at Mikan with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Mikan repeated again. Sitting also on the bed. "I'm pregnant with your child" Mikan said in a low voice. Natsume just remained silent, looking at her.

"I'm sorry" Mikan apologized "I'm sorry that this happened" Mikans said crying. Recuperated on his shock, Natsume hugged Mikan so tightly

"Hush! Why are you crying?" Natsume said, patting Mikan's back

"I'm really sorry! I should have been careful" Mikan said. Natsume let go of the hug and cupped Mikan's cheeks on his both hands.

"What the hell are you saying Mikan? I'm happy" Natsume said to Mikan, looking at her eyes straightly

"Really?" Mikan asked

"Really. I'm so happy that I'm going to have my son to the girl I love" Natsume said and kissed Mikan's lips gently. Mikan kissed him back

"Natsume..." Mikan muttered his name

"I love you, Mikan. And I promise you, we're going to take care of our child together" Natsume said while caressing her cheeks. Mikan nodded her head as they lay back to the bed again, sleeping together under the night

* * *

"Natsume! We are we?" Mikan asked her lover while walking. Her eyes was covered by a blindfold

"Just Relax! I'm not going to put you in danger, okay? Trust me" Natsume said while laughing. He was holding MIkan's hand, leading her to their destination. They entered a room.

"Here we are!" Natsume said, removing Mikan's blindfold gently. When Natsume removed her blindfold, she was awe on the sight she saw. She looked at Natsume in confusion. Natsume walked towards her, placing his arms around her waist, his eyes roaming around

"This is where we are going to build our family. We will live here together" Natsume said while smiling

"You surprised me" Mikan said while smiling. Cupping Natsume's face and then kissed him. They had a tongue battle. After a few minutes, they broke it

"Thank you" Mikan said while smiling. Natsume grinned. Leaning towards her again and whispered something. Mikan blushed

"No" Mikan said, stuck her tongue out playfully

"Come on" Natsume insisted

"No" Mikan said but Natsume carried her bridal-style and walked towards one of the room. They went inside the room and Natsume gently lay Mikan to the bed. Natsume sat on top of her and started to unbuttoned his shirt.

"Natsume! You're not planning on molesting me, right?" Mikan said playfully, touching Natsume's chest while looking at Natsume seductively. Natsume smirked at Mikan

"Sorta..." Natsume said and leaned down and started to kiss her, while his hands was roaming around her body. He gently unbuttoned her shirt. Mikan's hands was lost on his raven hairs. His lips went down to her white neck as her hands started to remove her shirt. His hands started to cupped her breast.

"Natsume...ah" Mikan moaned in delight as she started to unzipped his pants. Natsume looked at her and smirked

"You sure enjoyed this, do you?" Natsume said

"Shut up" Mikan said. Natsume smirked more and kissed her again.

A hour of love making make them sweaty. Both were trying to recover from their exertion. They were catching their breath when Natsume cuddled Mikan to his arms. His nose on her hair, smelling the detectable scent on his nose.

"Mikan..." He breath out. Mikan raised her head to looked at Natsume. She smiled on him as Natsume smiled back. Natsume raised his body a bit and get something on the drawer beside the bed. He faced Mikan and showed her a blue velvet box.

"Mikan..." He slowly opened the box and get the diamond engagement ring out of the box and hold Mikan's hand "Will you marry me?" He asked Mikan, looking straight on her eyes. Mikan was awe on what she saw. She can't help but just remained silent and just looked at Natsume

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, snapping Mikan back

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said, cannot believe on what he asked

"Marry me, Mikan" Natsume said, sliding the ring on her ring finger. Mikan's tears started to fall and then suddenly she throw herself to him.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"Hn?" Natsume said, hugging her back

"Yes! I will marry you!" Mikan said, and broke the hug...looking at Natsume's eyes deeply and then pressing her lips on his torridly. After a few moments, they broke the kiss. They smiled to each other

"Thank You" Natsume said smiling at her playfully and then started kissing her again as he slowly laid her onto the bed again as they started to make out again, which lead into their sweaty love making again...

* * *

Youichi sat on the sofa comfortably, sipping some liquor while watching the news. Suddenly, a news made him focused on the screen.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

**Author's note: Hi! Hope you like this chapter! Can someone guess what Youichi saw? If you will be able to that, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Of I can make a special chapter especially for you! But give me some recommendations about the special chapter you like! Ja!**

**By the way, who has YM? Can you give me your e-mail so I can add you?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

**Dedicated to the following:**

**cupcakes, the jewelsisters, dragonfangs914, vanheiden, anitsirhc, Youichiix33, thundra18, JC-Zala, animefreak94296929, Ice Spirit, NatsumexRyomaxSasuke**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Youichi walked angrily towards Natsume's pent. He knows how to go there because he stalked Natsume and Mikan one day when he was waiting for Mikan outside the house and he saw Natsume fetching Mikan. It was the same night when Mikan and Natsume made love to each other for the first time, but of course Youichi didn't know that they actually made love. He just thought that they were eating or something because he believes that Mikan will never give her body without a reason. But what he didn't know, Mikan has a big reason to give everything to Natsume.

Youichi stopped in front of Natsume's pent door and gritted his teeth in anger then knock on his door loudly, making all of the people on the whole place awakened because of the sudden loud sound

"Hyuuga! Open the damn door! Hyuuga!" Youichi shouted, banging the door violently

* * *

Natsume stirred on the bed and then groan. He take a glimpse on the wall clock and then groaned again. It's already 11:00. Who the hell is in his right mind will disturb him on the middle of the night? Another loud knock, this time Mikan stirred on her sleep, eyes closed. Natsume frowned, he will surely kill the intruder! The intruder is waking Mikan up! Natsume tried to ignore the knock and put his hands on Mikan's ears and then pulled her closer, burying his face on her tresses. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but another loud bang, his patience lost. He rose on the bed, grabbing the robe that was hung on the chair beside the bed and stoop up then went to the door.

"What the hell do-" A loud thud was heard. A strong punch greeted Natsume that made him fall on his butt.

* * *

Mikan was awakened by the sudden cacophony. She looked at the space beside her and found that Natsume wasn't there. She stood up, grabbing Natsume's shirt that was scattered on the floor and wear it. She walked on the door and hold the knock. She was about to tilt the knock when he heard a familiar voice shouts.

**Natsume and Youichi**...

"Hyuuga! You son of a bitch! Do you really enjoy playing with Mikan's feelings?" Youchi shouted angrily

"What the hell are you saying!?" Natsume shouted back

"Don't play innocent Hyuuga! Don't tell me that you don't know that you have a fiancee?! Then you're a big liar!" Youichi shouted, grabbing Natsume's collar and started shaking him "Stamp this on your little brain, Hyuuga. Mikan already went through hardships and I'm not going to let you hurt her, Understand? I'll make sure that Mikan will be mine alone" Youichi said and walked away.

Of course, Natsume knows about the fiancee thingy. It's his mother's fault anyways. He will definitely do anything so that the stupid fiancee thingy won't push through...he'll make sure that Youichi and Luna won't be able to destroy his relationship with Mikan. He's sure of that...he won't let that happen...

**Back to Mikan...**

Mikan's eyes is getting blurred. Was Natsume really have a fiancee? Is he playing with her? Possible. He's known for a playboy right? How can she even think that he's actually serious with her? Does someone like her can make him change? Impossible. She should have thought that Natsume is just looking for fun and she's the victim he chose. But he said he loved her right? He even said that they are going to get married and take care of their unborn child together, right? Was that a joke? If that's a joke then she's a big idiot and she's definitely a sucker. Damn, that guy has a sweet mouth.

As her tears keep on flowing, she slowly grabbed her clothes and started to wear it one by one. She needs to get away from here. She don't want to see the room where they reached the different happiness that head upon them. The bed where they sleep together after making love to each other. The blanket where they shared each other's body heat. And of course, Natsume, the man who makes her so special...the one who makes her a real woman...the father of the child she was carrying and the man who hurt her too much.

She sat on the floor, start wearing her shoes when the door opened and in came a sore cheeked Natsume.

"You are awake? And where are you going?" Natsume asked, walking towards Mikan and sat beside her. Mikan didn't answer. It's just then that he realized something. Does she heard everything that Youichi had said? Damn...

"M-Mikan...have you he-" He was cut off when a hand flew towards his face. His right cheek was sore.

"Do you have fun?" Mikan asked, her tears started to fall

"Mikan, you don't understand" Natsume said, looking at Mikan shocked

"What is that I can't understand? What? Did you have fun playing with me? You maybe thinking that I'm an easy to get girl. You can laugh now, you accomplished you mission" Mikan said

"Mikan, believe me, I'm not playing with you. My mom is the culprit on all of these. I didn't know that she searched a fiancee for me" Natsume said attempting to hug Mikan but Mikan avoid.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I believed you once, I won't believe to you again" Mikan said and stood up and turned her heels to walked away but Natsume hugged her from the back.

"Please Mikan, believe me. I love you and only you. I promise to fixed this matter immediately just don't...leave me. I don't think I can still live without you in my life now" Natsume said, hugging Mikan more tight

"Liar" Mikan said and removed his arms that was wrapped around her and then walked away, her chest is heavy.

* * *

Natsume just remained standing. Now what? What will he do? Is this really the end? No! He won't let that happen! Especially now that, they are going to have a family. But what will he do now? Now that Mikan thought that he betrayed her.

He punched the wall. A shout was heard inside. It was an agonizing shout.

He'll make sure that Mikan will come back to him...

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! Finally posted Chapter 13! I'm sorry if it takes a million years. I was really lazy last week that's why I can't write a new chapter! But here it is now! What do you think of it? Okay, there are so many readers who guessed it!! Hahahhaa! How do you like your special chapter to be?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

**Note: Please vote on my poll on my profile! Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Mikan's tears started to fall again as she walked towards her apartment. She knew it. He's just playing. He has a fiancee and he's going to be married soon. His plans with her is just a plain joke. What will happen to her now? With her child? Especially now that she has no job. She needs to find a job soon. Real soon. She needs to...for her child. Tomorrow, she's going to look for a job.

She lay on her futon and she was engaged with deep thoughts. She must forget Natsume, for her own good and of course for her child. But can she actually do that? She do love Natsume right? The answer is just plain. Yes. She do love Natsume. But he's committed now and he's just playing with her so she MUST forget Natsume.

She was still crying as she fall asleep.

**Morning...**

It was already 6:00. She took a bath and get dressed. It's time to look for a job. As she opened her door, she found a red sports car. She knew very well who owned that car. She tried to ignore it but a man blocked her way.

"Where are you going? It's still early" Natsume said

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"You haven't answer my question" Natsume said coldly. Cold as the wind

"I'm going to find a job so if you mind, let me go now. I don't have time to argue with you" Mikan said coldly too.

"Job? Why are you going to find a job? You don't have to do that! I can support you by my own" Natsume said, his eyes narrowing in irritation. He don't want Mikan working with others.

"Shut up! I don't need your money. By your fiancee something nice" Mikan said and walked passed him but Natsume grabbed her arm

"Wait. Please, let me explain everything. Luna becomes my fiancee bec-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan

"because you love her. Wasn't it obvious?" Mikan said and jerked his hands away.

"Mikan, you got it all wrong. You don't understand anything" Natsume said

"What is it that I don't understand, Natsume? I understand everything! From the start to the end! You played with me, Natsume! There's nothing to explain about it! It's clear!" Mikan yelled in anger and unconsciously she slapped Natsume's right cheek that made Natsume's face turned sidewards. He turned his face and looked at her coldly.

"I'm going to slipped that for now. But next time you do that, make sure that you have enough reason" Natsume said

"Was playing with me is not an enough reason to slapped you?" Mikan asked as her tears started to form

"You actually believe him more than me? Have you ever asked yourself if I can actually do that to you?" Natsume said. "You don't know anything, Mikan, so don't judge me. You don't know what I'm going through" Natsume said and got his wallet on his pocket and get something inside it. He handed Mikan a card. It's a calling card.

"Go to this company tomorrow. I'll give you a suitable job for your condition" Natsume said coldly and walked towards his car and drove off, leaving Mikan in dazed.

"Natsume..." Mikan muttered her name as she gazed at the calling card

* * *

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around, looking at herself for a long time, looking if there's something wrong on her attire. Mikan was wearing a black miniskirt and a white t-shirt with matching white flip flops.

_'I guess, this is the right thing to do. It's not a bad idea isn't it? It's not a big deal if I accept his job offer right? At least, I won't be having a hard time finding some jobs! And it's bad to refuse blessings' _Mikan thought to herself as she turned the knob and walked out the room.

After 30 minutes, she reached her destination. She gazed at the big building in front of her while her mouth was left hanging. She was amazed with the building. It was big and it was beautiful. It has more than 20 floors. She walked towards the door and went on the information table.

"Um, Miss, can I talk to Natsume?" Mikan asked innocently

"Come again? Natsume?" the girl with curly-perm hair reiterated while raising a brow

"Yeah. Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. Here" Mikan said and search inside her bag and grab Natsume's calling card and handed it to the girl "He told me to go to this company. Can I see him?" Mikan asked politely. The green haired girl looked at the calling card still raising a brow

"Who are you and what do you need with Hyuuga-sama?" The girl asked to her

"Ummm...I'm his friend! Mikan Sakura! Nice meeting you! What's your name?" Mikan asked while smiling widely

"Hmp! Why will I give you my name, you brat? Wait, I'll call Hyuuga-sama if he was expecting you!" The girl said and then grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers. Mikan was just looking around while waiting for the girl. After a few minutes, the girl spoke again

"Okay, you can go up now. He was expecting you. Go now! You're disturbing my work" The girl said. Mikan pouted but nodded and walked away. She walked towards the elevator and pressed some buttons. While inside the elevator...

"Wow, that girl is undeniably and undoubtedly scary and snobby" Mikan whispered to herself. After a few seconds, she reached the 25th floor, where the so-called Natsume's office can be found. She asked the guard for directions. The guard gave her the directions and walked towards a door. She knocked on the door and after she heard a response, she slowly opened the door. Inside, was a handsome raven-haired boy who was sitting on his swivel chair. Natsume is surely a hottie with his formal clothes.

"Ummm...hi" Mikan said who was still standing on the door's entrance. Without greeting her back, Natsume stood up and walked towards Mikan and then gently pull her inside the room and then closed the door. Mikan become nervous.

"Ummm...Why did you ask me to go here?" Mikan asked, not showing her nervousness.

"What else? Of course, to give you a job. You were looking for job, right? I don't feel comfortable when you work with others" Natsume said while looking at her.

"Oh. What job will it be? Janitor?" Mikan asked jokingly. Natsume scratched the back of his head and walked towards the sofa and then slumped down on it.

"Do you actually thought that I can give you that kind of job? For Heaven sake! Of course, I won't, considering your situation now" Natsume said

"Oh. What will it be then?" Mikan asked, sitting beside Natsume. Natsume faced her and quickly wrapped an arm to her waist and then neared his face to hers.

"It's just simple. Your job will be..."

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! I already finished this chapter! How was it? Wah! A cliffhanger! What do you think is the job? Hheheeheh! By the way, please vote on my profile! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"It's just simple. Your job will be a PS" Natsume said

"PS? What was that?" Mikan asked confused

"It's my own mnemonic in Personal Secretary" Natsume said. Mikan sweat dropped

"Your Personal Secretary? Are you serious? I'm not good in that field. Maybe I'll be more consistent on being a janitor, considering that I had worked in a bar and fast foods as a waitress, but a secretary? Are you crazy? You're going to risk the company when I work here as a secretary. And I thought your considerate about my situation? You're going to give me stress when I work here as a secretary. I'm going to arranged your schedules, the papers you need to sign and everything! And what are you going to do with your other secretary? Fired her? That's mean! " Mikan said while she shook her head

"Tch. Who said I'm going to fire her? I'm not that mean like you were thinking. And who said that's the only work a secretary is capable of? And that's not going to be your work. I didn't say that you're going to be my working secretary. I said you're going to be my PERSONAL Secretary. A personal secretary has a different work" Natsume said irritably, emphasizing the word 'personal'

"Huh? Then what will be my work?" Mikan asked

"Don't you know that a Personal Secretary makes coffee for her boss? Massage him when his body ached? And one of her best work is being..." Natsume stopped

"Her best work is what?" Mikan asked curiously

"...a sex partner..." Natsume said and then smirked. Mikan's mouth become an "O". She was about to retort back when Natsume continued..."...kidding..." Natsume said

"You should stop saying those kind of words" Mikan said and crossed her arms

"It's your fault for believing. But half of it, is true. But, it's going to be your choice if you want to be your boss's sexual partner" Natsume said "So, are you going to do the job of being your boss's sexual partner? It has a higher salary" Natsume said and smirked

"Natsume, you pervert!" Mikan shrieked. Mikan's face was red in anger and embarrassment. Natsume stood up and went to Mikan, standing in front of her and then poked her forehead.

"Ouch! You!" Mikan shouted while caressing her sore forehead

"I was just kidding you know. Now, stop yapping because it might affect the baby" Natsume said while looking at her flat tummy. Mikan calmed down.

"What will be my job then?" Mikan asked

"I told you, you're going to be my personal secretary..." Natsume said

"Nat-" Mikan was about to shrieked again when Natsume cut her off and continue his sentence

"...except the sexual partner thingy..." Natsume said and chuckled and then went back to his sit

* * *

Mikan becomes Natsume's so-called "personal secretary". They went to the office together. She will make coffee for him or sometimes massage his head whenever it hurts because of too much stress. Her work is very easy. She don't have to stand up always. It felt like, she's not working at all. When she will make coffee, she's going to walk for only a short distance. It's because her table is only in front of Natsume because Natsume forbid her on walking in far and he wants to look after her.

Like this time...

"Mikan? Are you not hungry?" Natsume suddenly asked. Mikan raised her head from the magazine she was reading

"Now that you mention it, I guess I am. Why? Are you hungry? Are we going to eat? Where are we going to eat?" Mikan asked excitedly

"Not really. And who said that we are going to eat?" Natsume answered in a bore voice. He went back to the papers he was reading earlier

"Oh. Can we eat now? I'm hungry. But if you want, you can stay here and I'll eat downstairs" Mikan asked, she was about to stand up when Natsume stop her

"No need, let's just call for delivery. What do you want to eat?" Natsume asked.

"Oh. Can we eat somewhere else? I'm quite bored. I'm not in the mood in eating here" Mikan said

"Huh? Where do you want to eat then?" Natsume asked

"I want something, red and sweet. Something like pasta so I guess we are going to eat on a French restaurant? " Mikan said excitedly. Natsume shook his head

_'She's starting to crave now' _Natsume thought to himself. He then smiled and stood up.

"Come on now" Natsume said and placed his arms around her waist.

* * *

Downstairs...

Youichi went to the information booth to asked something. He heard that Mikan is working here. He wants to pay her a visit and asked to have lunch with him. He asked on of the employee.

"Excuse me, can I ask where I can find Mikan Sakura? I heard that she's working here" Youichi said.

"She's working now and employees are not allowed to see their friends in working hours" the girl said

"Ah, I see. Can you at least, inform her that I'm he-" Youichi was cut off when someone tap his shoulder. When he looked back, his eyes widened in shock

"Hey, long time no see. How are you?"

"Luna?" Youichi asked shocked. He didn't expect to see her again after their "one night stand"

"Yeah. It's me. Don't tell me you forgot about me? I thought I made something that made me unforgettable to you" Luna said while smiling flirtatiously.

"No, you got it all wrong. It just shocked me. I mean, I didn't expect to see you here. By the way, why are you here?" Youichi asked

"I should be the one asking you that. Well, I'm here to visit my-" Luna was cut off when the two of then saw two familiar figures coming out of the elevator. The guy's arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulder, back leaning on the wall while his eyes was closed while the girl was leaning on the guy's chest, her eyes was closed also.

Natsume and Mikan opened both of their eyes when they felt that the elevator finally stopped, indicating that they finally reached the floor they desire. When Mikan saw Youichi, she become nervous while Natsume's eyes narrowed in irritation. Natsume placed his arm around Mikan's waist as they walked out the elevator.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsume asked coldly.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! How was it? Was it bad? Please review! Yay! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Can you guess what will happen next? The four of them finally get to see each other face to face! Yay! Was it going to be war? Please stay tune for the next chapter! Again, please review! And thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**

**_Cute-chan_**


	16. Anouncement:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Announcement:**

**To my Readers and Supporters:**

Okay first of all, I want to say thank you to my supporters! Please continue supporting me!!

Okay, here's the bad news, I won't be updating until August 16!! I'm so busy and I can't find a vaccant time to write a new chapter of my two stories. Please bea with me! I need to do this! School is really killing me! I'm so busy with my projects and test!

I promise to update after two weeks! My stories is not on hiatus. I'll just can't update for two weeks! But, if ever I have some free time, I'll try to update. When that 2 weeks end, I promise that I will be updating every week! That's my promise! As my payment for all of you wait! Hahahaha!

**To my Chat mates:**

I won't be online for the next two weeks! Mou, my life for the next two weeks will be revolving in school, books and quizzes! Wah! I'll be missing you guys! Hahahahahaha! I sound like I'm not going to comeback! giggles Hahahahah! Well, see you guys! Let's chat again next time!!

And by the way, I want to say that, Please stop sending me those chain messages! I'm begging you all! It gives me goosebumps!

**To my Co-bloggers:**

Okay, I won't be updating my blog for two weeks but I'll try to visit it. Your still free on visiting my blog it's just that, it's not updated! I promise to write my experiences there for the last two weeks! Please read it okay? You'll get to know what happened to me. What kind of stupid things I do for the last two weeks! Hahahaha!

**To my Multiply Friends:**

I want to say sorry for not being online! Hahahaha! Let's chat next time on multiply okay? Thanks for being nice to you! Please visit my profile okay? Listen to my new uploaded songs! Hahahaha!

**Group Message:**

I'll be missing you all!! cries

**P.S:**

By the way, please visit my blog and Multiply! Please leave some comments! And of course, don't forget to read my stories! Bye guys!

**Blog:** cutenatsumexmikan.blogspot dot com

**Multiply: **cutenatsumexmikan.multiply dot com

**YM:** natsumexmikanforeveryahoo dot com

**Friendster: **??Secret!?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

**_Flashback:_**

_Inside the elevator_...

_Mikan and Natsume is standing beside each other. Natsume's hand was inside his pocket while Mikan is just standing comfortably. Suddenly, Mikan felt dizzy. She put her hand on her forehead and hold Natsume's wrist. Natsume looked at Mikan and noticed that she was having a hard time and of course, he know why. He placed his arms around her shoulder to help her._

_"Are you okay?" Natsume asked Mikan_

_"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy. Don't worry" Mikan answered and then smiled. Natsume is worried sick, so the next thing he did, he grabbed her head and leaned it on his broad shoulder. Mikan was shocked but let the different sensation of being near on Natsume eat her. She slowly closed her eyes as Natsume placed his head above Mikan's. He also closed his eyes for relaxation.  
_

_"Take a rest for a while" Natsume whispered as he kissed her head. "I love you" he added sincerely_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What are you two doing here?" Natsume asked coldly. He's piercing crimson eyes looking at Youichi and Luna hard.

"I'm here to visit Mikan. I heard that she's working here. I can't believe that you still have the guts to play with Mikan while you now have a fiancee. And what will you do next? Throw her like what you did to other girls you've played with back then?" Youichi said hardly.

"Youichi-kun-" Mikan was cut off when Luna spoke

"So you're my fiance's toy? Hmm, nice to meet you then. I'm Luna Koizumi. Natsume Hyuuga's future **wife**" Luna said emphasizing the word "wife". She offer her hand for a handshake. Mikan was about to grab her hand but Natsume shoved Luna's hand

"What the hell are you saying, flirt? I'm not going to marry you" Natsume said. Luna smiled sarcastically.

"Why don't we just eat all together? The four of us, I mean. My treat" Luna said

"We don't have time to-" Natsume was cut off when Mikan spoke

"I think it's a great idea. We accept your offer then" Mikan said, looking at Luna while smiling. Luna smiled bitterly as she turned her heel and started walking away.

"Mikan-" But Natsume didn't able to finish his sentence when Mikan started to walked away too.

* * *

"So, where did you met Natsume-kun?" Luna said as she sip on her iced tea

"Umm, I met him at school. We're classmates" Mikan answered back. She was beside Youichi while Luna was beside Natsume

"I see. When did you and Natsume-kun become closed then?" Luna asked

"After two weeks. I guess" Mikan said

"That fast? I can't believe that you already flirt with him that fast. I guess, you found out that Natsume is rich and of course, he's handsome. No doubt" Luna said.

"Luna!" Youcihi shouted

"Damn you! Don't you dare to her with those words of yours! Don't make her like you!" Natsume said and then stood up. He walked towards Mikan.

"Come on now. It's no use staying here" Natsume said to Mikan but Mikan just remained silent

"I'll take Mikan home. I guess you should talk to your fiancee" Youichi said, looking at Natsume hardly and then grabbed Mikan's wrist but Natsume jerked his hands away.

"I'm not letting Mikan go with you" Natsume said, looking hardly at Youichi.

"I'm not asking for your permission" Youichi answered back. But Natsume didn't give a damn. He gently grabbed Mikan's hand and help her stand up. Luna stood up and stopped him.

"Are you really planning on leaving me here? Why can't you just let them be? I need you here!" Luna shouted. Natsume looked at her

"I don't care about you!" Natsume shouted and then started dragging Mikan out of the restaurant. Suddenly, Luna grabbed Mikan's shoulder and then...

SLAP!

"Mikan!" Youichi and Natsume shouted in unison

Luna slapped Mikan square on the cheek. Mikan was moved sidewards as she touched her sore cheeks as her eyes become watery.

"Damn you! You flirt! What potion did you use to make Natsume this insane? Get away from Natsume! You're not good for him!" Luna said and then grabbed Mikan's hair. Youichi run and stopped Luna from tousling Mikan's hair while Natsume hugged Mikan's waist. Mikan's face was tear-stained.

"Damn You! I hate you! You fiancee-stealer! I will make you pay!" Luna shouted as she broke down on the floor. Mikan and Natsume looked at her helplessly.

"I'm sorry" Natsume said and then grabbed Mikan and walked out the room. Youichi followed them. He gave Luna one last look.

* * *

"Hyuuga!" Youichi shouted, running. Natsume stopped on his track. "Are you planning to hurt everyone who was around you?" Youichi said. Natsume turned around, but he was greeted by a hard punch. He was thrown on the floor.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, running towards Natsume. "Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked.

Youichi walked towards them.

"You-chan! Why did you that for?" Mikan asked Youichi

"Tell me, Mikan. Are you planning on being his toy forever?" Youichi asked Mikan, clenching his fist. Mikan just remained silent.

"I can't answer that" Mikan said while looking away. Youichi gritted his teeth

"You're unbelievable" Youichi said and walked away.

"Youichi-kun, I'm sorry" Mikan whispered. Suddenly, Natsume move a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry" Natsume said "Come on now, I'll drive you to your house" Natsume said and offer his hand to Mikan. Mikan just stood up, not grabbing his hand. She walked pass Natsume and went to his car. Natsume just sigh.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reach Mikan's house. They were in silence in the whole trip.

"Thanks for the ride" Mikan said and was about to go out when Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"Are you angry at me?" Natsume asked

"Why should I? I don't have the right to be angry at you" Mikan said and jerked his hands away.

"Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume, I can't stay like this" Mikan suddenly said. She turned around

"I can't understand you" Natsume said

"I can't stay like this forever. You have a fiancee. We can never be together" Mikan said

"If you're thinking about Luna, don't worry about her. I'll fix everything" Natsume said. Mikan shook her head

"Natsume, I think we better go on our own ways now" Mikan said

"No! I'm not going to let you go. Just stay by my side and I promise I will fix everything. Everything will be alright" Natsume said, holding Mikan's hand

"Natsume, what are you going to do to me when the two of you get married? I don't want to make things more complicated. I better do what I think is right before the time comes that we can't fix this anymore" Mikan said

"Even if I marry that girl, I promise to stay beside you always. I'll go home to you. We will take care of our child together" Natsume said

"Natsume, you don't understand. I don't want to be a mistress. I maybe from a poor family but I still have my moral. Maybe, we're really not meant to be together. Maybe there is someone who are meant to us. Someone, who's free. Someone, who can marry me when the right time comes. I'm also a girl. I always dreamed of being a wife. I didn't wish to be someone's mistress." Mikan said as her tears started to fall.

"If marriage is what you want, then I'll marry you..." Natsume started "Now" He finished, looking at her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! I'm back! How are yoy, guys? I hope all of you are fine! This is Chapter 16! How was it? Was it bad? I'm sorry if it wasn't good. Please review! Natsume is so OOC here, right! Hehehehehe! What do you think will happen next? Natsime finally proposed to Mikan! Yay! Will Mikan accept it? Stay tune for the next chapter!! Yay!!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

"If marriage is what you want, then I'll marry you..." Natsume started "Now" He finished, looking at her eyes. Mikan looked up at Natsume. Her eyes was wide.

"Natsume, stop joking around" Mikan said and was about to go out the car when Natsume clutched her wrist. Knowing who it was, she didn't looked back

"I'm not joking. I'm serious" Natsume said. Mikan looked back at him. She looked at his crimson orbs.

"Natsume..." Mikan muttered

"Marry me now, Mikan" Natsume said, looking at her chocolate orbs.

"Natsume...are you really serious?" Mikan said, finally turning her whole body so that she can face Natsume properly.

"Yes. I'm serious. I'll marry you know if you will only accept it" Natsume said

"How? We don't have rings? And do you think that there is a priest who's going to marry us in this time of hour?" Mikan said confused

"You know, priest are available 24 hours a day. So to satisfy, yes...there are still a priest who marry us" Natsume with a matter-of-fact-tone

"How about the rings?" Mikan said

"There are still malls that is still open. We buy our ring their. So now, stop asking questions and just tell me your answer" Natsume said. Mikan was teary eyes. She was so happy but she felt bad towards Luna. If Natsume will marry her, what will happen to Luna? But, being overwhelmed by her emotions, she followed her heart as she smiled and leaned down to Natsume and kissed him. Natsume was shocked but recuperate quickly. And before he can kiss her back, she pulled away, amiling sweetly at him. Her arms was wrapped around Natsume's neck as they stare at each others eyes.

"Yes. I'll marry you Natsume-kun" Mikan said. Natsume's eyes widened as he hugged Mikan tight.

"I promise to be a good husband to you" Natsume said

"I'll be looking forward to it" Mikan said

* * *

After they finally chose their rings, they went straight to the nearest church. They bought a white-gold wedding ring. For the bride, it has a medium sized diamond in the center while for the groom, it has 3 small diamonds in the center. Natsume is the one who chose it. Mikan chose a simple wedding ring. A gold-plated one and doesn't have a stone, but Natsume insisted that they need to chose something that was stunningly beautiful since weddings only happened once in a lifetime. Mikan didn't argue anymore and just let her soon-to-be-husband to be the one in control. She was happy because she can see that Natsume really loves her. Imagine, she was the one who was choosing a cheap ring but Natsume still chooses the one which is expensive. Natsume said that the ring will look good on her finger.

Now, she was smiling happily as the sleepy priest was starting the ceremony. They had the church's janitor and sidewalk vendor as their witness for their promises. Natsume hold her hand as the ceremony go through.

"You can now state your individual promise for each other and put the ring to each other" The priest said as he let out a yawn for being awakened in the middle of the night.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live 'till death do us part'" Natsume said as he smiled to Mikan and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I, Mikan Sakura, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live 'till death do us part'" Mikan said while smiling as she slipped the ring to Natsume. After they put the ring on each others finger, they said their vow in unison.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." Mikan and Natsume said and unison.

"Now, I announced you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Natsume slowly leaned down as he kissed Mikan on the lips.

* * *

The room was dark. All lights were off. Only the lampshade was on. At the center of the room, a king-sized bed was found. There, laid two naked person, kissing sweetly. The boy was on top of the girl as the girl's arms was wrapped around the boy's neck. They pulled apart smiling at each other as their rings shines in the dark. Natsume went beside Mikan and pulled Mikan near him. Her head resting on his well-toned chest, an arm draped on his waist while Natsume's right arm was placed on her waist while the left was caressing her face.

Both were sweaty because of their previous intimacy...

"Mikan" Natsume breathed out "I love you. Mikan smiled happily

"I love you too, Natsume" For the first time, Mikan finally said it. She was hiding it for almost 2 months but she was scared to tell it to Natsume. But now, she's not scared anymore. Natsume is hers now while she was his now.

Natsume, on the other hand, was shock. Mikan said that she loved him. He can't believe it. His ears might be malfunctioning. He turned Mikan, half of her body was placed on top of him

"What did you said?" Natsume said

"I said, I love you" Mikan said, smiling

"Seriously?" Natsume asked again

"Yeah. I love you Natsume. I love you" Mikan said and smack Natsume sweetly. Natsume's eyes went wide as he hugged Mikan tight.

"I love you too, Mikan" Natsume said and Mikan hugged back. They broke the hug and looked at each others eyes. Slowly, Natsume rolled Mikan to put her below him and so they started kissing again, which lead them to something more intimate.

* * *

Luna drank the remaining liquor on her glass. She clutched the glass tight, almost breaking it. She was frustrated.

"If I can't have you, then no one will" She said determined. "I'll just need to call the **person** who can control him and he'll be soon mine"

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Finally, updated again!! How was it?? Thanks for the reviews!! Love you all!! This chapter is more on their wedding!! Yay!! They are finally husband and wife!! Please review!


	19. Chapter 18 llllI wont let youllll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 18:

_After the wedding, Mikan and Natsume proceed to the apartment, which Natsume bought for the two of them. When they reach the door, Natsume grabbed the keys on his pocket and handed it to Mikan. When Mikan finally unlocked the door, she was about to turn the knob when Natsume carried her bridal style, inside the house. Mikan was shocked but recovered fast. She giggle when Natsume went to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Natsume went on top of her, smiling at her maliciously._

_"Now, now, Mrs. Hyuuga. How about some foreplay?" Natsume said. Mikan giggled again, placing her arms around his neck._

_"What a tempting request you have there, Mr. Hyuuga but how about our baby?" Mikan said seductively. Natsume smirked_

_"Our baby won't be hurt. I won't let that happen" Natsume sad "besides" Natsume continue, kissing Mikan's neck as she moaned deliciously "I know it's fine with him. Right baby?" Natsume said, giving Mikan's tummy a peck before going back and kissing her again. Mikan moaned when Natsume's tongue massage her own.  
_

_"Hmm, I kinda doubt if baby agreed but" Mikan stopped and then started to unbutton his shirt "since it's our first night of being husband and wife, then fine" Mikan said as they started to kiss again passionately._

It was already 9:00 in the morning when Mikan opened her chocolate orbs. Her back was leaning on Natsume's hard chest while Natsume's arms was wrapped around her waist, hugging her like a protective layer. Mikan smiled, but slowly removed the arms that was wrapped around her. When she succeed, she stood up, put Natsume's over-sized shirt on herself and then turned to looked at Natsume again. She leaned down and gave him a small peck on the cheeks and whispered a "I love you" to him and then go out the room.

She went to the kitchen and looked for something to cook. She opened the fridge and saw bacon, eggs, hotdogs and hams. She decided to cook bacon and hotdogs.

* * *

Natsume stirred on the bed, letting his hands search for something soft and smooth. But when he realized that Mikan is not anymore laying beside him, he get up quickly. He looked around the room and she was nowhere to be found. Did she left him again? But when he smelled something outside, he sigh on relied. He wore his robe that was hanging on the chair and go outside. There, he saw his lovely wife cooking breakfast. He walk up to her and hugged her waist and then placing his chin on her shoulder, surprising her.

"Hey, you scared me. I thought you left again. Why didn't you wake me up?" Natsume asked, giving her a kiss on her cheeks. Mikan looked at her, and smiled.

"Well, I know that you were tired so I didn't wake you up anymore. How's your sleep?" Mikan asked

"It's fine. So, what are you cooking?" Natsume asked

"Bacon and hotdogs. This is your favorite breakfast right?" Mikan said

"Yeah" Natsume said, leaning to her and kissed her, as she kissed back. Suddenly, he heard his cellphone ringing. He frowned but let go of his wife and then going back to the room and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Natsume said, irritated

_"Natsume"_ A deep voice said. Natsume sweat. What the?

"Mom. Why did you call? How are you?" Natsume asked, nervous

_"I heard something about you. Meet me at the coffee shop near the company. We need to talk"_ His mother said strictly. His mother didn't let him reply because she already hang up. She's on Japan?

_'Damn, I can sense that something bad will happen' _Natsume thought. He was back on reality when Mikan came in and hugged his waist from behind.

"I'm finished cooking. Who called you?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just a client" Natsume said

"Ah. I see. Come on now. Let's eat. I'm hungry" Mikan said and grabbed his hand

* * *

Natsume walked inside the private coffee shop, looking for a certain middle-aged woman. He left Mikan inside his office and told her that he need to go somewhere for a while. Being Mikan, she understand it and didn't ask any questions any furher.

When he finally saw who he was looking for, he walked towards her.

"Mom" Natsume greeted, bowing his head

"Sit down, Natsume" His mother asked. Natsume sat down

"When did you come back?" Natsume asked

"Last last night" His mother asnwered.

"Ah, I see. You should have informed me so that I had fetched you there" Natsume said

"How's the company?" His mother asked again

"It's fine" Natsume said

"I see. Where's Luna? Why didn't you bring her along? I want to see your fiancee. Call her now" His mother commanded

"I don't have her number and I don't want to call her either" Natsume said

"Are you opposing me?"

"No. I'm just saying what I am feeling" Natsume said

"I know all the things you were doing here Natsume. If you don't leave that girl, I will make sure that her life will be in hell" His mother said

"Before you can even lay a finger on her, you need to face me first" Natsume said and stood up "I'm leaving"

"Is that what you call your girlfriend? She even teach you how to be rude to your mother! You're not like that before!" His mother shouted

"You're the one who made me like this so don't put all the blame on her. She's a nice girl. Definitely nice. And I love her. If you want, marry Luna" Natsume said bravely. His mother stood up and slapped him

"I'm warning you, break up with her or else I'll ask someone to hurt her for me" His mother said and then walked away.

"I won't let you" Natsume said and walked away. He heard his mother shouting his name, but he didn't even bother to look back. He clenched his fist.

_"I won't let you hurt her"_ Natsume thought to himself as he walked back to the company.

* * *

He opened the door and there he saw Mikan. Mikan was reading some books or rather, reading a story book for their unborn child. She was smiling while reading the book while caressing her still flat tummy. He stare at her, admiring her beauty. He definitely protect this girl.

When Mikan noticed his presence, Mikan looked up at him and smiled at him sweetly

"Natsume! Look, I'm reading a story for our baby!" Mikan said cheerfully. Natsume smiled and then went up to her and sat beside her.

"What is it you were reading?" Natsume asked

"Do you know, the song Humpy Dumpy? It's about that egg who fell on the wall" Mikan said while caressing her tummy

"Ah, I see" Natsume said and then put his arm around her shoulder while his other hand was caressing Mikan's tummy also. He then placed her head on his shoulder.

"Natsume, where did you go?" Mikan asked

"Hmm? Nothing, I just go out to met a client. No big deal" Natsume said and closed his eyes.

"Okay" Mikan buried her head on the crook of his neck and hug him too.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Chapter 18 is here!! So happy! Since, many of you asked for a flashback here it is! Hahaha! Please review Minna-san!! By the way, I want to inform all of you that this story is going to end soon. Hehehe! Thanks for supporting me nonstop!! Again, Please review! Bye!!


	20. Chapter 19 llllLetting gollll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

**Chapter dedicated to: _camilledimasangal_**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Mikan was reading something on her table when her cellphone rang indicating that someone had text her. She grabbed her phone and read the message. It's from Youichi:

_"Hey, are you busy? Can we talk for a while? I'm at the coffee shop near Hyuuga's company" _

Mikan was confused. Why is Youichi wanted to talk to her. She replied on his text

_"Wait, I'll talk to Natsume" _

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Ne Natsume, can I go out for a while?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked up at her

"Why? Where are you going?" Natsume asked

"Um, Hotaru is downstairs. I'll meet up with her. Can I go?" Mikan asked

"Why don't you just ask her to go here? So that you won't need to go downstairs" Natsume explained

"She said that she was eating. Come on, just for a while. I'll be back after 30 minutes" Mikan said, giving him the puppy eyes that he can't resist. Natsume sighed

"If you want, I can accompany you" Natsume requested as he pushed the chair back and is about to stand up when Mikan stopped him

"No! It's okay. Look, you still have tons of things to do. I can manage" Mikan said and gave Natsume an assuring smile

"Okay. Be back after 30 minutes" Natsume said and sat again

"Okay!" Mikan said happily and walked up to him to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheeks. But Natsume quickly turned his head, letting his lips met hers. Mikan smiled at him and gave him a winked and then walked away while Natsume went back to work.

* * *

Youichi was sitting patiently on the coffee shop waiting for Mikan. He tapped his fingers on the table.

_"I've decided now"_ Youichi told himself. When he saw a brunette-haired girl, he smile. He missed her so much. He haven't seen nor talk to her for a long time. Mikan walked up to him. He stood up and pulled the chair for her to sit.

"Thank you" Mikan said to him and he smiled. He sat on the chair in front of her

"So, how are you?" Mikan asked smiling.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Youichi said

"I'm fine also. Happy as always" Mikan said to him. Suddenly, Youichi noticed a white gold ring on her ring finger. Youichi smiled sadly

"So, it is true that you and Hyuuga is finally married" Youichi said while looking at the ring

"Youichi-kun..." Mikan muttered

"No, don't worry. It's okay. It's not about it why I want to talk to you" Youichi stopped for a while. "Well, I'll be migrating to the States tomorrow. I will continue my studies there. Well, I guess this is the last day we are going to see each other" Youichi finished

"Eh? Your doing well here. You don't need to go outside the country" Mikan said sadly

"Well, let's just say that you're one of the reason" Youichi said. Mikan looked up at her and then her tears started to form again

"I'm sorry. Really sorry Youichi-kun. I didn't meant to" Mikan said

"Don't cry. Maybe, I'm not the one destined for you" Youichi said "I'm letting you go, Mikan. Be happy with Hyuuga" Youichi finished

"Youichi-kun, thank you" Mikan said

"No, thank you. For making me happy. For coming into my life. I will always love you Mikan. Take care of yourself" Youichi said

"Thank you very much for setting me free. Take care also" Mikan said and then stood up and hugged Youichi.

"If ever..if ever...Hyuuga dumped you, you know how to contact me. I promise to come back here and win you" Youichi said

* * *

Mikan opened the door and saw Natsume still busy on the papers he was doing a while ago. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and then sat on his lap, disturbing him. He looked at her, confusion was written on his face. Suddenly, she kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"What was that?" Natsume asked, holding her waist

"A kiss. What else?" Mikan said, running her fingers on his hair.

"Hmmm, why did you give me a kiss then?" Natsume asked smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. Why? You don't want it?" Mikan asked, pouting cutely

"It's not like that. You just shocked me. So what happened? Why so happy?" Natsume asked while smiling, looking at her

"Secret" Mikan said, placing her index finger on her lips and then kissed him again while he kissed her back. Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came was Natsume's mom looking at them with disgust and anger.

* * *

**Author's note:** How was it? Wah! Youichi finally set Mikan free! So sad!! Youichi is so nice!! Wah! He's leaving now! What do you think will Natsume's mom do? Stay tune for the next chappie!


	21. Chapter 20 llllNo matter whatllll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

As soon as Natsume heard the door, he broke the kiss to know who was the intruder.

_'I will surely kill-' _That was Natsume's thought before he found out that it was his mother. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his mother's piercing eyes. He hold Mikan tighter to himself. He stood up, not letting go of Mikan.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked politely

"Why? Am I not allowed here?" His mother said. "Hmm, who is this beautiful young lady here?" His mom said, not surpressing a smile.

"Mom, she's-" he was cut off when Mikan spoke up

"Good Morning, Ma'am. I'm Sakura Mikan" Mikan said, slightly bowing her head as a sign of respect.

"Hmm, nice meeting you, **Miss Sakura**" Mrs. Hyuuga said. The way she said Mikan's name send tingles to Mikan. She smiled at her warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am" Mikan said. Suddenly, Mrs. Hyuuga's eyebrows raised

"Is this the kind of girl you're being proud of, dear son?" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Mom..." but before Natsume can say anything, his mother walked towards Mikan and then...

SLAP!

"Mom!" His eyes widened when he saw Mikan's face turned to the side. Her cheeks was red from the sudden contact.

"How dare you! How dare you flirt with my son!?" Mrs. Hyuuga said angrily. When Mrs. Hyuuga's hand was about to slap Mikan again, Natsume block it for Mikan, causing for his mother to slap him. His face went to the side, his cheeks red.

"Natsume..." Mikan muttered

"Stop it" Natsume said

"What are you saying Natsume? Move back Natsume. I command you" Mrs. Hyuuga said angrily

"No" Natsume said, facing his mother "Stop hurting her. I won't let you hurt her again" Natsume said, determined

"Are you really disobeying me? Do you want to feel my wrath?" Mrs. Hyuuga said, her eyes was burning with anger

"I don't care. Even if you kill me, I don't care. I'll protect this girl till the end" Natsume said

"I can't believe you Natsume. You're destroying yourself because of a girl like her! If you're father is only alive, he'll be dissapointed!" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"No" Natsume stopped "If father is alive, he'll surely like her. He'll surely support me from anything. Unlike you who always wanted to manipulate my life. You've never been a mother to me!" Natsume said. Mrs. Hyuuga just stare at her son. She can see that her son was determined on protecting the girl.

"We're not yet finished" Mrs. Hyuuga said and walked away.

* * *

Mrs. Hyuuga walked away as she remembered his son. He was really disobeying her now. She will make sure that the girl's life will be in hell. She'll do anything just to remove Mikan out of the picture. She will not allow to have a girl like Mikan into their family. She grabbed her phone and call someone.

"Go to my house later. We'll talk about something important" Mrs. Hyuuga said while gritting her teeth.

* * *

"Natsume..." Mikan said and was about you hold Natsume's hand, when Natsume walked away and went to the fridge. He grabbed some ice cubes and wrapped it on his handkerchief. He walked towards Mikan and grabbed her hand and lead her to the chair. He placed the ice cubes on her sore cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded

"Yeah" Mikan answered back

"I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know that she'll come today" Natsume said

"It's okay, It's not your fault" Mikan said and then smiled. Natsume smiled too. "Maybe, I shouldn't kiss you anymore" Mikan continued. Natsume's eyes narrowed

"Why is that?" Natsume asked

"I guess you're mom is angry because she saw us kissing. She must be thinking that I'm immoral" Mikan said jokingly

"Don't mind her. It's not her business anymore if we kissed in front of the public or make love in the elevator. I'm old now. I know what I'm doing" Natsume said "besides" he stopped "you won't be able to resist yourself from kissing me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan asked, her eyebrow raised

"It means, I'm lovable" Natsume said. Mikan punch him playfully as he pulled her towards her and kiss her, after whispering that words that made Mikan felt secured and loved.

_"I'll protect you no matter what"_

* * *

Mrs. Hyuuga sipped her tea as she sat on her swivel chair, waiting for someone. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Come in" she said. Luna come inside.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Mother?" Luna said

"Sit down, Luna" she commanded. Luna sat down. "I want to asked a favor from you"

"What is it?" Luna asked confused

"Hire a detective and asked for Sakura Mikan's whereabouts" Mrs. Hyuuga said as she sipped some tea again

"Huh? Why?" Luna asked

**"**_We can't touch a single finger of her whenever Natsume is around, so we need to have a record of her whereabouts"_

She said as she smirked.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Yay! Finally updated! How was it? Do you like it then? This story will end soon! Maybe it will only have 2 or 3 chapters!! Watch out for Natsume's mother plan!! I hope she won't hurt Mikan-chan!!

By the way, the poll on my profile is finally closed. Please check it out! Thank you for all who voted on my profile!!

Please review!! Bye!


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 21:

Natsume took a towel and went to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom, there he saw Mikan vomiting nonstop. He started tapping her back to help her. After she vomit, he gave her the towel and allowed her to wipe her mouth.

"Our baby is giving you a hard time. Are you okay?" Natsume asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry" Mikan smiled reassuringly

"You sure? I think it's better if you'll stay here at home today. It's bad for your health to be exhausted" Natsume said

"No! It's okay! I'm fine now. It's just natural" Mikan said

"No. You're going to stay here and that's final" Natsume said

"But, I don't want to be here all alone" Mikan said pouting

"Don't be stubborn. Stay here today. I can't let you work with that condition" Natsume said

"But, can you just stay here with me? Can you just not go to work today? I don't want to be alone here" Mikan said sadly

"I can't slip work today. I have an appointment with a client" Natsume said, walking towards Mikan and hugged her. "I promise to go home early. I'll go home as soon as meeting is over" Natsume said and smile

"Promise?" Mikan asked like a child

"Yeah" Natsume said "What do you want me to bring to you?"

"Hmm, I want something sweet. I want chocolate ice cream!" Mikan said happily. Natsume laughed

"Okay then. When I get back home, you will have chocolate ice cream. Now, be a good girl okay?" Natsume said lovingly

"Okay. But how long will that meeting takes?" Mikan asked

"Hmm, maybe 2 hours and half" Natsume stopped "Don't worry, I'll go home as early as I can" Natsume finished and then Mikan nodded her head.

* * *

While driving, Natsume doesn't know why he felt strange. It seems that, leaving Mikan at their house alone is not a good idea. Is something bad will happen to Mikan? He shook his head to erase that thought. Nothing will happen to Mikan. His mind is still flying up until he reached his office. The employees is greeting him while he just nodded as a sign of respect.

He opened his office's door and sat on his swivel chair. He missed Mikan around. It felt different without Mikan's voice and laughs in the office. The office becomes gloomy whenever Mikan is not around. He sighed. He focus his attention to paperworks and get ready for the meeting. He will make that meeting finish quickly. He want to go home and hug his little girl so tight, kissing her every now and then. Seeing her smiles and hearing her laughs again.

Suddenly, someone knock on his door.

"Come in" Natsume said while looking at his paper works. "What is it?"

"The meeting is going to start now, Sir"

"Okay. Thank you" Natsume said and then stood up, grabbed his jacket and started to walked towards the conference room.

* * *

Mikan is currently laying comfortably on the soft sofa while reading a magazine about parenting. She missed Natsume, so much. Maybe, she shouldn't have agreed staying here in the house. She was bored. Extremely. But, she remembered that this is for their child. She couldn't be tired or the baby will be hurt. She sighed. She was so excited but also scared about her giving birth. It's her 5th month now. She was so engrossed with the material that's why she didn't notice that someone came in to the apartment without asking permission. She was shocked when a familiar voice spoke up

"How are you?" A deep voice asked her. She looked back and was shocked to see Mrs. Hyuuga and Luna, standing in front of her. She quickly stood up

"Umm, how did you come in?" Mikan asked

"You didn't lock the door, bitch" Luna said

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked

"We're here to have some revenge" Luna said to her while smiling evilly.

"Revenge? But I didn't do anything wrong!" Mikan defended

"You did!! You fiancee stealer!" Luna said and then grabbed her hair, raising it so that Mikan can't looked at her straight into her eyes. Suddenly, Mrs. Hyuuga walked towards her.

"You know, I don't really like you. I can't think of anything that made Natsume love you" Mrs. Hyuuga said, holding her chin. "Get away from him or I'll kill you!" Mrs. Hyuuga said before slapping her face and Luna throwing her on the floor harshly.

As soon as she felt her self being thrown on the floor, she felt something painful on her stomach. When she touch her legs, she saw blood dripping on it. Her eyes widened and her eyes become teary, and the last thing she know, she was shouting as darkness was eating her.

* * *

Natsume was busy listening to his client's speech when his cellphone rang. He become embarrassed for cutting his client's speech but he excuse himself. He looked at his phone's LCD. He twitch but answered the phone.

"Hello?" Natsume said

_"Mr. Hyuuga?"_ the caller said

"Yes, speaking. What is it?" Natsume said

_"It's about Mrs. Mikan" _The caller said

"What about her?" Natsume said. As soon as Natsume heard the caller's news, he quickly run outside to his car and drive fastly to Tokyo Medical Center.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Yay! Finally updated! How was it? Do you like it then? The next chapter will the last so stay tune!! Please review!! What do you think will happen? Do you think their child will survive? or will die?

Review!! Bye!!


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rated M( not suitable for very young ages. Parental guidance is recommended)**

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college students was always having a wet dream. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired hair with amber orbs who is named by Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic so he tried to deny it. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl on his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignore him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?

**Author's note: Natsume Hyuuga will be so much in love with _Me _here...I mean with Mikan!**

**Warning: Major OOC and Mushiness! And if you don't like mushy scenes and OOCs better not read this story!!**

**Criticisms, flames, wind, water and whatever is accepted!**

**Author's note: **First of all, I want to say sorry for updating very late! I'm really sorry!! Hope you can forgive me! But, here it is! The last chapter of Dream into Reality!

* * *

Chapter 22:

Natsume is silently sitting in one of the hospital's bench. His face was buried on his both hands, his elbow was placed on top of his knee. His tie is already loose, his coat was gone and 2 of his buttons is unbuttoned. It is clearly seen that he was haggard. For the past hours he was at the hospital, he was not staying in only one position. Eventually, he will stood up and walk around, trying to calm his nervous feelings. He knew it was his fault, but then, he did that for her own good. And it didn't cross his mind that his mother can do such thing. In his dreams, he didn't. He didn't expect for her to be that serious.

Mikan is still in the operation room. She was already there for almost 5 hours, yet the doctor is still not getting out. Is she that critical? What if she die? Is she okay? How about the baby? Is he going to lose his first baby and of course, Mikan.

The thought of losing Mikan is unbearable. He can't imagine himself living without Mikan on his side. She was his light. He can't libe without her. Absolutely. If Mikan will die, then he will also.

He stood up again and started walking around like crazy.

"Hyuuga, stop it" Hotaru said to him. Natsume stopped and looked at Hotaru

"What do you want me to do then?" Natsume asked sharply.

"Walking around will not make the situation fine" Hotaru said "Besides, it already happened. You can't do anything about it anymore. We didn't want what had transpired so don't blame yourself on it" Hotaru said

"It was. If I didn't leave her alone, this won't happen" Natsume said

"It was for her own good that you left her home. You don't want her to be stressed or exhausted. I admit, it was wrong to leave her alone especially that your mom is against to your relationship with her but you didn't expect this to happen and you left her alone because you were worried and concern about her. So, don't blame yourself. If Mikan is here, she'll say the same" Hotaru said

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose her" Natsume said

"Have faith Natsume. She'll survive. Mikan and your baby" Ruka said encouragingly. Suddenly, big running footsteps was heard. And in came was Youichi. He was sweating hard. As soon as he saw Natsume, he run to him and lift him with his collar, looking at him sharply.

"What happened to her?!" Youichi asked, his eyes looking at him angrily "Why didn't you took care of her?! Why did you let her suffer?!"

Natsume just looked at him, not caring if he was choking. Now, he know how much Youichi love Mikan. With that, he thought. Does he really deserve someone like Mikan?

"Hyuuga! Answer me! Why did you let this happen to her??" Youichi asked and he punched him on his cheek, that made Natsume land on his ass.

Natsume wiped the blood on the side of his mouth. He stood up.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have left her alone. I'm really sorry. If you want, you can punch me continuosly, until you are satisfied, until you have let out your feelings. In that way, maybe my guilt will be lessen" Natsume said straightly. Youichi gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, the door of the operation room opened. It was the doctor. They all walked to her.

"How was she?" That was Hotaru's question

"She's critical. The baby's fine now. The impact is not that strong, it didn't harm the baby that much. But, Miss Sakura, she lost too much blood" The doctor said "She needs more blood"

"What's her blood type?" Ruka asked

"Type AB" The doctor answered

"Me. I have the same blood type. Give her my blood" Natsume said

"Okay, come with me" The doctor said.

* * *

Natsume was still dizzy yet he chose to get up and walked up to Mikan. Her face was so pale that it almost had the same color as the pillow. Yet so Natsume, she's still the most beautiful woman he ever laid an eyes on. He caressed her face and gently laid his head beside hers.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her, as if she was hearing him. Maybe she did. "I'm sorry for letting you suffer. I love you"

Natsume sat beside her bed and started talking to her.

Youichi walked towards a suite. He banged the door hard, letting all his anger go.

"Luna! Get out of there! I know you're there!" Youichi shouted. The door opened.

"What the? Why are you shouting? If you haven't notice, it's already night!" Luna shouted to him, not noticing the anger in his eyes. Suddenly, Youichi hold her collar.

"What did you do to Mikan? Why did you do that to her!?" Youichi shouted, not caring if the whole building is being awaken by his voice.

"Let go of me! Why are you saying? I'm not doing anything to her!" Luna lied

"Don't act like an innocent brat! You know what I'm saying" Youichi said "If you something happened to her, I promise to give it back to you in ten folds" Youichi said and walked away, letting go of Luna as she feel on her ass

* * *

"Natsume, you should go home first. You need to sleep" Ruka said

"I'll stay here. I want to be the first she will see when she opened her eyes" Natsume said

"Hyuuga, if Mikan find outs what you are doing, she'll be vert angry at you" Hotaru said. That made Natsume gave up

"Okay then. Call me immediately if something happened" Natsume said and stood up, kissing Mikan on the forehead.

"By the way Hyuuga" Hotaru started "Talk to your Mom. If she will do anything to Mikan again, I swear I won't forgive her" Hotaru said

Natsume just looked at her and started to walk away

* * *

As instructed, before Natsume go back to their unit, he went to his mother to talk to her. He knocked on the mansion's big door. An old woman opened the door for him. In the old woman's eyes, longing and happiness can be seen.

"Young master!" The old woman shouted in happiness

"Nanny. Where's my mom?" Natsume asked

"Madame? She's upstairs. What do you-"

"Nanny. Please don't ask me now. I'll answer that tomorrow. For now, I need to talk to mother" Natsume said and ran towards her mom's room.

When he reached the room, he didn't knock instead he bang the door hard. His mom is sitting on her swivel chair which is facing the windows, holding a red wine on her hand

"What do you want now, Natsume?" His mother asked him

"Mom, do you know what have you done to her?" Natsume started, taking a deep breath "Why can't you just accept her?!"

"I can't accept someone like her in this family. She doesn't deserve someone like us" His mother said.

"Mom, I love her. And we are going to have a family" Natsume said. His mother stood up, facing him

"I don't want that child!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted

"Mom, please" Natsume said. He knelt down, head on the floor. "Mom, please, let us be happy" Natsume pleaded

"Natsume, do you love her that much?" His mom asked

"So much. I'm willing to do everything. Just let us be" Natsume said. Mrs. Hyuuga just stare at her son and then she started walk away.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER...**

"Mommy!" a little voice shouted. A brunette girl looked back

"Hey Mika? What's the matter?" Mikan said, carrying the little girl on her arms. The little has raven hair and brown orbs

"Onii-chan and daddy is scaring me!" Mika shouted, hugging her mother

"What a crybaby! We're just telling you stories!" Natsuki said, eyebrows meeting "Right, daddy?"

"Yeah. Natsuki is right. We're just telling stories. They are not true. All of them are fictional" Natsume said while holding the little boy's hand

"Natsume! You know that Mika is scared of those!" Mikan said

"Yeah right. Like you" Natsume said, walking towards his daughter.

"Now, now, Mika. I'm sorry. We're not going to scare you again" Natsume said "Right, Natsuki?"

"Yeah right, dad" Natsuki said sarcastically

"Natsuki!" Mikan shouted

"I promise, I won't scare her again" Natsuki said while raising his right hand.

"Promise?" Mika said while hiccuping

"Yeah" Natsuki said "Come on, let's go back inside and play" Natsuki said and started walking away while Mika happily follows.

When the two were gone...

"Hey, how about you? Don't you want to play, my dear wife?" Natsume said seductively

"Oh shut up Natsume. Stop being a pervy. I'm still making dinner" Mikan said and then turned her back. Natsume smirked, walking towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He nibble her ear

"Don't resist. I know you want it" Natsume said. Mikan moaned. "See what I mean?"

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted while pushing his husband away. "Stop it"

"Why? Because you can't resist it anymore?" Natsume said, giving her ass a light pinch "You're blushing"

"Damn it!" Mikan said

"Come on, don't be shy. Later okay?" Natsume said and bit on her earlobe and then walk away to go to their nursery room. Mikan just pouted but then smile. She continue cooking. She can't imagine that she has a happy family now. 5 years ago, she was lying on the hospital bed, helpless and now she's here, standing in front of the kitchen's stove, cooking some foods for her family. She shook her head, smiling at herself.

What happen to the others?

Hotaru and Ruka is now getting married. Hotaru was finally recognize by the government and become an inventor while Ruka is now a veterinarian.

Youichi is still staying abroad. This year, Youichi will be graduating from his studies.

Luna was send to the mental hospital after being proven that she doesn't have a right mind.

Mrs. Hyuuga? After the night Natsume pleaded to her, she finally accept the fact that Mikan is a right girl because no one had ever make his son plead like that. Not even his father. She's now in America, looking out for their other business while Natsume is staying here in Japan with his family and taking charge of their other business.

"Mommy!!!" Mika shouted. Mikan sighed. Not again, her brother and father must be teasing her again. She turned off the stove and turned her back, walking to the nursery room where her family is located with a big smile on her face.

***The end***

**There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other.**

**-Douglas Everett**

* * *

**Author's note: **Huhu! I can't believe that this story is already finished! I'm so thankful for the loyal readers who reviewed, read and stay tune for this story! You guys, rocks!!! How do you like the last chapter? Was it lousy? Please review!!!


End file.
